Dragon ball Super GT
by noahdragoon12
Summary: it is a mix of Super and GT, happen as Goku come back after 100. And just when things are boring. new adventure open to him as he met old and new foes and new allies
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball Super GT

Chapter one: Goku's return and downfall

100-year pass and Goku just return from where he was with Shenron, return to be adult again. But on New Namek. A frost demon appears as he uses their dragon ball as he uses a child to speak for him.

"Now young fool... summon the dragon..." Out of fear the child do it as he summons Porunga. "Great, now 2 wishes. One revives Broly!" The Namekian child says it in their native word to summon. "Great..." He grins as he put a device on Broly to make him his slave. "Now make the Saiyan Goku weaker than Broly. Weak to point he can't use his super Saiyan power..."

"H-huh... but why." He was confused as he stares at the frost demon.

"It is more fun to see him struggle like a monkey he is... Now do it!" He was about to blast him as the Namekian child do it. "Good now use what you can do what you want to do with the last wish.' He takes Broly. "I bet let me warn you, if you use on me to die, then Broly will kill you like a beast he is. Or use it on Broly to die. then I kill you. Since you may use it on your kind since I kill them all with my bare hands. Without effort." He grins like a madman.

"No... because I know the legendary hero Goku. You monster Glacisor." The Namekian child was crying.

"Please... this is how you talk about the future Mao!" He laughed like a madman he goes to his spaceship.

Back on Earth, 7 months later:

"...Hey, Chi-chi it's me... Goku again." He was at Chi-chi's grave as he starts to talk to her tombstone. "Not a day goes by, I never stop thinking about you. I miss your cooking, I miss the way you scare me, I miss your voice... I miss seeing, hearing, and feel you Chichi..." Goku was crying a bit. "I wish you can come back. But I know you able to move on without me... and I don't blame you, after being in that other world I realize how much bad love I was." Goku claps his hand as his way of respecting her. as he goes. "...Gah..." Goku felt something as he passes out. "Huh... where am I?" Goku woke up and was in a weird area as he sees nothing but mist field. As he looks around

"Gok... Goku." Goku hears a familiar voice as he turns as he sees Chi-chi front of her. "Goku... we finally together... for now..." She crying with a smile. As Goku starts to cry as he hugs his deceased wife.

"...I thought I never see you again.." Goku hugging her tightly.

"I wish I can stay with you. But I can't stay... Goku I send here to tell you... you weaken. you can't go super Saiyan anymore." She hugs him back. "Someone use Namakian dragon ball to make you weak..."

"Huh by who!?" Goku looks worried as he starts to think something bad will happen.

"We don't know..." She stops hugging him as she phases out of his arms and moves away. "But don't worry." She moves away from him. Goku starts to run to her but stick in one place.

"Waits! Chi-chi!" He reaches out to her.

"This is our final time we talk Goku. I want to spend more time with you. But our time is up." She moves into the light. "Goodbye Goku.' She cries as she says those words. "Now please Goku... Wake up!"

Back to reality:

"Chi-chi!" Goku just gets up. As he notices he is in a hospital bed. AS he realizes he still crying. "...Chichi..." A doctor walks in, as Goku turn to him.

"Oh good, you're ok.." Doctor look at Goku's paperwork. "Son Goku. Well since there no trouble with your result, you are free to go your clothes is in that chair." he just points at the chair next to Goku.

"...Thanks..." As the doctor leaves. He changes into his gi and walks out. "...Wow, I never realize so many things remind me of people I love and leave behind." He turns and looks at school Gohan use to teach at. "This is where my first born son uses to work. if only I tell him how proud I am for his achievement. I wish I was there for the other achieve, like his statue revealment." He stares at the statue of his son. "Gohan... you did amazing as a teacher, a father, and my son." As he walks forward. "I miss out so many things." He looks up, start to think until he hears an explosion in the town. "What the!?" He flies to the city as he sees 15 soldiers attacks innocent. As they yell out to kill Goku. "Hm..." Goku uses his super Kamehameha on them. "Ha!"

"huh?" One of the soldiers able to block it with one punch. Cause Goku disbelief. "There he is. Remember lord Glacisor want him dead!" As they shoot at him with their ki blast. Goku takes really heavy damage as their ki black.

"Gah!" Goku tries to get away. "She is right someone did use dragon ball make me weaker. But why?" As Goke reaches to a safe place, he tries to go super. But he can't as he keeps trying. "What?! I can't go to super Saiyan 4 too?" He looks out as he sees innocent people getting hurt because of him. "Super Saiyan or not... I can't let them take more civilian's life. Kaioken time 5!" His body starts to weaken already. "I hope this is enough for them!" He flies into battle as he uses super Kamehameha on them. This time took little more effort as Goku notice one of the soldiers can barely stand up. "Now super dragon fist!" Goku finishes him off. "Now everyone goes! I go handle them!" Civilian nodded as they run. "Tell me who this Glacisor guy and why he want me dead?" Goku looks at the reminding soldier.

"Glacisor see you are threats he uses to use dragon ball of Namki on you, make you less than a flea for his conquest of the universe and to be demon lord for true immortality!"

"Huh..." Goku was confused on he says their lord Glacisor will gain immortality by gain title demon lord. "...Why he didn't wish for immortality with dragon ball?" As Goku was dumbfounded. One of the soldiers kicks him to the ribs.

"You fool! He believes to gain true immortality. Is by conquest. Wish for it is fool's way." Same soldier kicking. kick him to the ribs again as Goku cry in pain. Like Frieza! And many other fools who take the shortcut of immortality." As Goku about to pass out from the pain. He starts to see someone look like a Buu with a tail and hair attack them as look like it attacking them out of rage.

"Huh... another Buu... no this one... is different..." He passes out. Goku begins to see one of the moments in his past, the moment where he fights Raditz with Piccolo. As he was happy to relive the moment until everything turns black as he sees Raditz again.

"Heh hello again... Kakarot." Raditz grain at him as fly to his side.

"Raditz... I was hope I never talk to you again. And the name is Goku. Only Vegeta allow using my Saiyan name." He sounds angry as his own brother is the last person he wants to see since he kidnapped his son when Gohan was just a child, along killing innocent people. "Want you want?"

"Come now this is how you speak to your future allies." He grins at him.

"Huh what you mean?" As Goku was confuse everything starts to turn white

"It a surprise... Now wake up... Goku." When Goku wakes up he finds himself in the lookout tower with warping over his body as he was bleeding to the side.

"Took you long to woke up great Saiyan hero." He hears a woman. Goku turns and sees little plump cat girl with whiskers, wearing a white clothing, wearing no shoes showing her cat feet, holding a staff looks like Korin's staff. As her eyes are closed. "What you never see me before." She chuckles.

"Well yeah... who are you?"

"Oh, I am Korin. Just be reborn... Goku." She opens her eyes slightly as she smiles.

"Huh really?!" Goku was shocked to think he was being joked.

"Nope, I was reborn into this body. That what happens when you pass every 100 years. Your body take a new form. Just to make sure people don't know what you look like Goku." She grabs senzu bean and tosses a bean at him.

"Uh... you away change gender every 1000 years?" Goku asks the feminine Korin. As he ate the bean, getting better

"Nope, it random. In the end, I am a cat. Any kind of cat as long it an animal or humanoid alien." Korin just laughs as her eyes close again. "Now come on Dende is waiting." Korin takes Goku to Dende as he looks the same.

"No way Dende?! How you look the same?!" Goku was surprised he didn't think about the dragon ball.

"Oh it because I use dragon ball on my homeworld. I just use it make myself 100 years younger a few years ago..." He was embarrassed to say. "Oh, Goku I hear you become weaken. I am sorry to hear that..."

"Yeah... Not great too with the fact I have to start over. I just became the strongest in the universe I was with Shenron!" Goku looks annoying. "That not just fair

"Heh, I see... Kakarot." Goku was surprised to hear Raditz voice as he sees him walk up to him. "Now don't worry I was summoned to force you to help with this new threat!" Raditz sound disappointed.

"Yeah right! Kaioken!" Goku active as he about to send Raditz back to hell.

"Sadly it true Goku. Matter of fact you got here because your brother helps you get here." Korin tells him that.

"I see." Goku deactivates his Kaioken. "But why him?"

"We have no choice. We can't summon Pikkon since he helping people in the other world. We try to contact other hero but can't, and since Vegeta die of natural death, and Piccolo don't want to be revived to make sure no one in hell tries to cross to the world of living along risking being back black star dragon ball. So we can't revive them. In the end, have no choice but use someone like Raditz." Dende look at Goku, with regrets.

"Normally I felt insulted for that. But happy I picked out of no choice." Raditz grin.

"...Fine at least I'm not fighting alone..." As Goku start to think what happen at the battle he starts to remember about the Majin with hair and the tail. "Hey, Dende I have a question. You know any Majin that have hair and a tail?" Goku looks at him. "I mean I know Majin become part of the earth population. I see lots of them. But none with hair and a tail..."

"Oh her... her name is Android 21. She lives alone because she fear of her dark desire will take over so she tries her best to seal the darkest part of herself to keep everyone safe from herself. You want to thank her for saving you?" Dende look at him as Goku nodded. "But you can't, even though she did her best to controlled her desire she still went to hiding..." Goku starts to think.

"Well, I don't care if she in trouble than at least try to save her." Goku looks serious. "Besides we might need her on the team to be stronger." Just Goku goes off. Raditz grabs him by the tail, as he yanks it. "Gah!" Raditz just let's go as Goku fall down. "Why you do that? You know that our weak point..."Goku looks at Raditz as he was mad at him for it.

"I know Kakarot. But you need to listen to the Namkian priest. Along with knowing how to get her first!" Raditz yells at him for being an idiot.

"Uh... thank you Raditz... I think..." Dende doesn't like being called the Namkian priest as he starts to explain to Goku. "Ok she lives in underground sadly even I don't know why but it seems she comes once a month to get a month worth of foods in a week... As it only way to calm down her hungry for now. After that week is over she seals herself. to make sure she won't come out until a month pass. As her story. She was meant to be a weapon of killing. As for leading a new red ribbon army, as turn people who dare get into their way into foods. But somehow she gains good heart as she was born. Her good side been fighting the bad self. But as year pass the good side slowly fading along with their strength. She uses to be strong as you when you went to Super Saiyan 4. But now she strong as Frieza's first form. We pray the day that never happen..." Dende explains that to Goku.

"Huh... so she is a Majin created by red ribbon right?" Goku asks Dende.

"Well somewhat. She also has Frieza's Piccolo, and all rest deceased Z-fighter, include you. I think due to one of her cell from the DNA of the fighter cause her to gain good side, along with making the dark side stronger due to the Majin's need to eats... As it shows as it dominant gene..."

"I see... well no matter I will try to save her from herself.' Goku grin.

"You can't be serious Kakarot!" Raditz looks at his brother like he is a crazy fool.

"Like I said before we need her to fight with us. I notice the solider we face is that not many so they think it not important for my death since I am weak for the moment. So we gotta use this time to recruit her Raditz." Goku tries to reason him.

"...Fine but you better be careful.' Raditz sighs thinking there no way to change Goku's mind. "But you know where she is through Kakarot?" He stares at Goku.

"Uh...Dende?" Goku look embarrassed as he tries to think where she is.

"Oh yes but you must hurry her food harvest almost done," Dende explains where he at.

"Thank Dende. Let go Raditz." Goku flies off as his brother followed him.

"hm it funny as soon Goku, fate start to challenge him already, I wonder what move he learn where the dragon Shenron was at?" Korin smile as he walks next to Dende.

"I know what you mean... Hey, why you lie to Goku about you turn into that form from insult my people...?" Dende looks, Korin, as she looks embarrassed.

"Hey that was a mistake and you know it! How I supposed to know all of your kind can't handle alcohol and liquor terrible?!" Korin was upset Dende bring it up.

"We never have them before..." Dende just sigh.

Somewhere:

"...Oh, I need more gather..." The same Majin that save Goku, Android 21, break into a close store as she gathers sweet and candy. "This may be the only way to stop the hunger without turn everyone into goodies..." As she keeps gather her mouth start to drool. "No... gotta stay in control!" She punches herself in the stomach. "Gah... I hate this self-harm... But it the only way to stop her coming out..." As 21 was about to go, a group of policemen comes in point their gun at her, as two superior policemen walk to her.

"Stop right there Majin!" 1st one yells at 21 as he ready to shoot at her. "Now put the food back. I know you all dirty Majin live for foods but you need to pay for them."

"Hey man, why you acting harshly you know only time they act like that when they are very hungry." 2nd one tries to reason his partner.

"Don't care! You should know the criminal is still a criminal." He about to shoot her.

"P-please get away from me! You don't know what trouble you be in!" She tries her best to warn them but one of them didn't listen.

"I don't care! With these bullets, we can finally kill you, You filthy Majin." 1st one shoots at her left arm as she hurt very badly.

"Hey man that bit too far!" 2nd one tries to stop his partner.

"Let go of me! We need to show them that we humans are superior to a filthy black hole for stomach monster, superior of many races!" 1st one keeps shooting. Without a care to her.

"Gah..." As she took the hit she can feel her dark side coming out. "Gah.. you gotta run.." She starts to roar as dark side took over. "Get... away... from... me..." Good 21 give them one last warning as she lost consciousness.

"You should hear her. She looks work for us..." 2nd cop started to feel scared as his partner didn't listen.

"Now time to die you inferior being." He grins as he about to do a headshot. But bad 21 get up as she uses her tail to strike him at the arm.

"Heh... how sad you just being a cop for power, and you think since you think humans are the first race come to exist. You think your kind is the best because of that. As you can not handle the fact there a race superior to the humans." 21 one laugh like a crazy person as she strikes him at the heart. "Tell the devil you sen here for being a speciesism!" She kills him off by ripping his heart out as the 2nd police look horrid as he sees his partner being killed off easily.

"...Uh...' The 2nd policeman moves back out of fear, tripping on his butt as keep moving back.

"Now your turn. Sorry, can't have any waitress on my record. and now I am I will lead the Neo Red ribbon and over the world!" Bad 21 kill the group with a single blast. "now your turns coward." She turns to the 2nd superior officer as she about to kill him with a blast with her left. Goku comes in and kicks 21 to her face. "Gah... you worthless worm! How dare you attack me!" She glares at Goku nut know who he is. "Gah, you're the fool my good side save... How sad. she could eat you and become stronger. Then again..." She licks her lip. "It is better if I do it myself..." She notices Raditz just join. "Oh, goodie another snack for my quest of feeding."

"Gah!?" Goku just feels the chills on my spine.

"it seems her dark side took over and it seems she let her hunger do all the talking Kakrot.' Raditz just warning Goku, As Goku himself sense her power energy.

"I never realize her bad side be creepy... But no matter... good 21!" Goku tries to reach her out. "If you can hear me try to take over! You think about the madness you evil will do! You don't more innocent life be killed do you?!" He notices 21 was crying a bit as her right-hand grabs her left. "Huh?"

"I see you still conscious but no matter I will kill this fool... But first the waitress." As she kills the 2nd superior policeman. Some in 21 cause her feel something... Something feels like not normal "...Gah! No, I won't let you took controlled of me!" As her dark side keep fighting her good side controlled of the right side.

"Huh..." Goku just watches as he gets what going on. 'Fights it good 21! you must fight the dark side! Don't let it controlled you!"

"No I can't you let... do... more... GAH!" 21 unleashed a huge burst of energy as she flies off.

"Wait! 21!" Goku followed her. "Let me help you!"

"Kakarot you fool!" Raditz follows them. "What you what to try to do!?"

"Try to get her on our side. Like I say!" Goku looks at 21 as she flying fast as she beside. "And more to it, I want to save her from her lonesome. It must be hard for her to be alone for a long time..."

"Kakrot you are a fool for think you can save her for herself. But since I was forced to help you, I have no choice to force to help you. I may help..." Raditz just sigh.

"Heh thank." Goku smiled at his brother as 21 landed on a hill still fighting with herself. "..." Goku and Raditz landed near her,

"I-if you want to help... Than end me..." Good 21 say it as she shed a tear.

"I won't!" Goku looks at her. "I can't do it to someone like you... and I will save you!"

"How foolish you try to save the weak half?!" Bad 21 just laugh at Goku's face. "You really an idiot!" she tries to grin.

"21 please fight it! You don't have to go through with this alone anymore! You can count on me to do so! ...Please try to trust us." Goku looks at her as feeling sad.

"Please, you are wasting your time! I am stronger than her I see no way you can't beat me!" Bad 21 keep laughing at him until good 21 start to think on what Goku says.

"You're right... bad me. But Goku is right if we work together! we can stop you!" Good 21 yell at her bad self as her body starts to glow.

"H-huh what you doing?!" The bad one was surprised what her good side doing.

"Doing something I should be done a long time ago!" 21 yell as there was a burst of light blind both Goku and Raditz. As they open their eyes they see 2 androids 21. the one on the left is different, instead of pink skin, she was grey like Majin Buu's bad side. "There..." the right one says with a calm tone. "Make thing easy for us..."

"I see your splits. Heh, I gotta say didn't expect you go that far, especially your fear which of us get the most power. But happy you took that gamble.' She starts to show her full power.

"No way she strong as Frieza's final form!" Goku was surprised as he senses her power.

"Wait?!" Raditz since still can't sense energy since he just came back to life. He starts to get prepared for the fight.

"No matter what... We need to stop her..." Good 21 start to get ready to fight.

"Yep." Goku starts to do his fighting pose. "Now let do it!"

As new chapter open for Goku trouble starts right away. With him lost the ability to go super. A new threat appears as a form of Android and new emperor appear. With old foe become new allies, what lies in the next chapter of Super GT?

Yo, it is me yeah I know it crappy but I try to add the element from both GT and Super. And I don't know I should Launch come back as Raditz's lover as she comes back young and lives... I might as revealed kill young age... And yes I let in fact Goku still have his tail, along with the fact why Korin is a girl. Well, I lose a bet to my friend and she wants korin to be gender swap...


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon ball Super GT

Chapter two: Goku, rise up! Enter the newly forge dragon ball!

"This will your end. I swear." Bad 21 was done power up as she aims at Goku with Majin version Galick gun. "Now DIE! GALICK GUN STROM!" As she unleashes it, it scatters around them hitting all in one shot. "...Huh?" she notices they still up. "How?"

"Easy to use a move I learn in my training with Shenron's dimension," Goku explain as he smiles. "Heh I may be weaker than you, but I am more skillful than you!" He starts to charge up. "KAIOKEN TIME 10X!" He powers up as Goku lay a smackdown on evil 21 all his might. "HA! Dragon fist!" He tries to finish her off. But notice he only leave a hole. With her still standing and look ok.

"Heh. Now that cute try to one punch me," The hole in her body disappear. "You need realize, I am the ultimate android!" She grabs Goku to the neck. As she uses her own version of dragon fist. "Now taste my move. Shadow Dragon Fist!" As she does it there was an image of the Black Smoke Shenron go through his body. Leaving Goku almost dead, as his wound is open, bleeding. Cause a shock to the team. "Now time to turn you into candy." As evil about to use her Hungry Beam, Raditz come in and use his Double Sunday on her just hope she take damage from it. "Gah... you're a worthless fool!" She starts to attack Raditz with meteor smash as he tries to block it.

"I won't let you win!" Raditz replies back to her as good 21 runs to Goku's side try to heal him with a healing beam to him, to make sure all his wounds are gone. "I'll keep her busy you try to get Kakarot heal. Shiny Friday!" He fires a pink energy ball up close to her to slow her down.

"...Come on wake up... wake up." She holds him close as she shakes him softly. She was crying a bit as a tear fell on his face.

"Huh?" When he woke up. For the moment, he thought he was seeing Chi-Chi in her younger year. The year where they just married. "...Chi-Chi?" He without thinking he kiss Good 21 on the lip. Surprise 21 unexpecting. But then kiss him back.

Soon it was over he realizes it not Chi-chi he kisses but Android 21. "Gah! S-sorry!" He feels guilty kissing her.

"N-no it ok..." She blushes. "And that my first kiss too..." Her face gets more red as her tail wag like a dog. "Well… let gets back into battle." She helps him get up. As Goku do his battle pose. As he sees Raditz barely fighting back as bad 21 keep using the same moves as her way to play around with him.

"R-right. KAIOKEN TIME 20!" He powers up again as he joins in the battle with Raditz. By using dragon fist again at this time, it was more efficient on her.

"Gah! I forget you Saiyan away get that Zenkai Boost each time you are beating nearly to death." Bad 21 growl at Goku. "No matter I will end you all. and I bet with that zenkai boost. You taste yummier!" She starts to get excited to think about.

"Gah I love you better you just threating to kill me." Goku just freak out more. "No, it, not the time be freak out." He smacks his own face to get into the fight. "Raditz we need to work together to beat!"

"Hm fine Kakarot. But don't think I just do it because you are my brother. I want to end his bitch's life fast we can." Raditz starts to power up. "Now lets going!" Both Raditz and Goku use their best move with Raditz using Weekend and Goku use Kaioken x20 Kamehameha together. "...What?!" They see her barely get up.

"You damn bastards! I will make you pay for ruin my clothing and put scratches on me!" She went full assault on them as she uses everything she got. "Take this! Dark Supernova!" Goku feels the much negative energy as he looks surprised. "Oh? Didn't expect I able to use negative energy to my advantage. NOW DIE!" She throws it to them but good 21 try to counter it her Kamehameha. "Gr... it useless!" She keeps powering up.

"Gah!" Good 21 was being pushed back as she can't hand it for bit moment. 'I-I can't hold it longer." As she about to give up Goku and Raditz as they use their best move again. "Huh what you doing? You know you can't do it!" She was warning them to get out of the way

"And let you take the hit for us!" Goku put in more power into his Kamehameha.

'You may well just let us help you push this back. " Raditz tell her that. "If we don't than Kakarot will just blame himself!" He also powers up his attack.

"...Thank you..." She starts to understand. "Now let's try to send... back to her!" She tries to give more.

"Come on my body don't fail me now... KAIOKEN... TIME... 30!" he starts to give it all he's got as his body went over the limit. "TIME TO END THIS YOU CREEP!" They able to push back the Dark Super Nova to bad 21 back.

"What no!" She hit by her own attack leaving lots of damage but still moving. "That it! Forgetting eating you all! I'm going murder you all for being an annoying asshole!" As she about to kill Goku, but Raditz jump in and attack her again. "Get out of my way!"

"No way!" As he about to being his match with bad 21, he can a senzu bean to 21. "Make sure my brother eats it. It easier than your healing. And I bet the last thing my brother wants is mistaken someone for his wife again!" He went on attack her with the remaining strength.

"but you are too weak to fight!" Good 21 just watches as he getting beaten badly to a pulp. "Please stop!"

"I won't," He just puke out blood from a fist to the guts. "not u-until Kakarot is heal...' He falls to the ground. "N-now hurry!" Bad 21 grab Raditz by his hair and beat him down.

"I will just enjoy the moment killing you." Bad 21 grin as she killed him.

"..." Good 21 try feed Goku the Senzu bean but he too weak to chew it. "Oh... look like I have to do it in the other way." She just chews it and gives Goku mouth to mouth for him to swallow the bean. "..." She sees Goku's eyes open as he turns and see bad 21 taken her time killing Raditz.

"Y-you leave him alone..." He gets as he starts to get angry.

"Huh?" She turns and sees Goku getting power up from seeing what bad 21 doing to his brother Raditz. "OH, what you going do it about I realize you are too weak enough to can't go Super Saiyan. So, shut up and let me enjoy killing your allies." She hurt Raditz more as he screams in pain.

"I say... STOP IT!" He went to Pseudo Super Saiyan. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He went out controlled destroy her with kai energy mix with his strict move, he starts using Kamehameha kaioken x20 than end up with a most powerful dragon fist after using Kamehameha. "KAMEHAME-DRAGON FIST X20!" Bad 21 scream as she starts to degenerates, as there was an image of Shenron in crimson red.

"Wait I am beating like this?! No, it can't be ending like this! NO!" She disappears as to reach her hand to escape.

"..." After Goku see that he went back to normal as see Raditz is barely ok. he flies to him as checking on him. "Oh, good you are ok." Goku smile at Raditz.

"Yeah... few heavier hit..." He coughs out blood. "And dead, can you head me one of the beans in my left sleeve..." Goku nodded and get it for him. "T-thank..." Raditz grabs it than eat it. "Good." He gets up and stretches. "Man, I expect they work that fast..."

"Uh thank you two..." They turn to see Good 21. "If wasn't for your two I be still alone with her. Keep fighting her until the end of my limit..." She smiled at the same time crying with a tear of joy.

"No problem after hear your problem. I thought you need someone to help you.' Goku admits that to her. "Besides we need you for a future fight..." He looks serious.

"Huh... what you mean?" Goku explain what happens to him as there a new threat name Glacisor who nerf him down to point he can't go super anymore. "Oh no... I wish there a way I can help." She looks down.

"But there is." Goku reply to her. 'You can help and train with us until I can reach Super Saiyan and ascend to the higher level to super Saiyan." He looks at her. "And with your skill and healing power, it is useful. Even for the moment if we run out of Senzu been, we can use your healing power." After hearing that she smiles a bit.

"I love to but there something you need do for me before that. I need you help me alter my DNA..." She looks serious.

"Huh? How and why?!" Goku was confused about it.

"...Because I fear she might be back again since she is my dark side... I'm not sure I am truly harmless or no so to be sure we need alternate my DNA I be ok. Follow me." She flies off as they follow her. Leading them to one of the secret labs of red ribbon army.

"Wow, I didn't expect there be more red ribbon lab..." Goku look around as he sees smash tube label android 23 thought androids 30. expect he find a tube label android 22 still function. "Hey, why is this isn't smashed?" Goku was surprised.

"Oh, I was hoping I can use this android to help other... also I have soul android 16..." She gets on the computer to start to do her thinking.

"Wait for Android 16's soul but how I thought you have... well something..." He starts to think of about android 8 for his programming.

"Yes that may be true but the computer has their program I am planned to give 16 a new body thank to that program that I will installed in him, with few modified things of my own." She looks at Android 22's tube.

"And what is that your bio-machine for anyway...?" Raditz looked her waiting for her answer.

"... It a personal reason." she finishes typing the program on the computer. "Done... now one of you need be on the computer as I am in my capsule." She opens it as she walks in. "In it, I need you to change the percent of the Majin DNA to 5%, namekian DNA to 5% Frost demon DNA to 0%... also change my Saiyan DNA to 30% and add in more human DNA, any human DNA, to 60%." Both Raditz and Goku stare at her.

"Huh, but why?" Raditz looks at her. "If you ask me! You might need more Saiyan DNA!" Raditz was disappointed at her thinking it foolish mistake she will make in the future.

"I DON'T CARE! I... I WANT TO BE MORE HUMAN! I want… to age like a human, enjoy thing like a human… I want to be more human…" She glares at Raditz. "Besides 30% is enough for that zenkai boost as stay looking young. Now let get started." She gets in as the screen on computer show her DNA structure.

"Gr... Let me do it Kakarot!" He types in and removes their DNA code along with Gohan Goten and Pans' as delete them.

"Hey Raditz why you delete them?" Goku doesn't understand what he is doing.

"I am removing our family DNA from her. She is not worthy to hold our DNA!" He starts to edit her DNA like what she wanted. Expect to add in human DNA.

"Huh, you're not editing in the humans DNA?"

"Hell no! I just only use it to remove and decrees you add in the weakling DNA!" Raditz yells at him as Goku sigh.

"fine..." He looks through the human DNA list and finds that catch his eye. "... Chi-chi's DNA..." Without thinking. He adds them in. After he was done the computer tell him either have the choice to change her form or keep it the same. "Well... I rather stick with a look at her current." He picks to stick on her current form. "Now allow to age… yes, she does want that." After taken that information. It starts to change her on her genetic codes.

"...That foolish human rejects the genetic of the Saiyan. How a waste..." Raditz just growls at the fact.

"Ok, I just going look around..." He gets up and looks at the lab as he sees many things that smash beside the tube. "Wow, I bet her bad side try to stop her make more to stop her." Goku looks inside Android 22's tube and sees an infant. Weird part it almost looks like Goku when he was a baby. "Whoa, no way..." He was surprised to see an infant Android have his look.

"Something wrong Kakarot?" Raditz was just looking at the screen as he notices it almost complete. "You better hurry up Kakarot." Raditz just warn him as he sees Goku back off android 22 tube. "...What you see little idiot..."

"… I need to ask her about when she walked up." Goku looks nervous as he talks nervously. "Well how far it is?"

"Not so long now Kakarot..." They hear a sound as the capsule just open. With good 21 woken. "Morning sleepy doll." Good 21 look around as notice she still has her tail from Frieza's DNA. Along with her pointy ear and her pink skin from Buu's and Piccolo's DNA. AS her white hair. "Something wrong doll?"

"Don't call me a doll, and I don't look different..." She was happy with the fact she didn't look change. As she thinks it is hard to use to a form with a tail since she been using for a long time.

"Hey, 21 can talk to you private?" Goku look at her still sounds nervous.

"Oh sure..." She follows him to outside.

"Hey, I look in android 22's tube and why he looks like me?" Goku doesn't use fact see an android look like him clearly. As taken in hard.

"Oh, that I dunno... I mean before he was made I hear many great things about you. Hearing you one that stops the red ribbon before I created, for a long time, and as a child too. Maybe I give 16 that body as hope he stops me when my dark side took controlled and try to rebuild the red ribbon army... He even has your DNA 100%" She looks him as she confesses she admires him for it. As go far make a clone to stop her.

"Oh... wow... I don't know how to feel about it..." He was conflicted it on he was honor or fact she goes far make an android double of him for stop 21 lost to her bad side, or creep out for 21 made a baby android clone of him.

"I bet you want me to discount it should I?" She looks sorry for it as Goku put his hand on her should.

"No, you shouldn't but can you change a bit to point he doesn't look like me. I mean I don't mind it still have my DNA, I don't mind have another son! I rather have one that is not a complete copy of me ok?" he was trying to cheer her up as he doesn't know what the hell he is saying.

"Huh... really?" Good 21 stare at him as Goku nodded. "Thank you and I promised to make sure he not a fake of you." They walk in as they see Raditz look bored.

"Hey jackasses can we go! I'm going get from standing around!" Raditz yells at them as he can't wait for another minute sticking here.

"Oh sure, you and Goku go head." She walks to her computer. Start to modify android 22's genetic code.

"Huh, are you sure? What if Glacisor send his next solider to kill me off and you're not near to us?" Goku tells that to 21, just basically telling her it a bad idea. As he waits for her reply.

"Oh, don't worry. if you need me I can do this." 21 use instant transmission as she appears next to Raditz.

"Huh? how you do that?!" Raditz was shocked to see her.

"Oh, I learn from data from cell's fight." She answers their question. "You see not just DNA collect they done secretly. The computer that made me been taken taking the battle date of your fights. As the move, yours learn, that how I learn Goku's instant transmission easy. As for giving me the power to make my own kind. That how my dark side able to make a darker form of supernova and shadow dragon fist." She starts to type in few new codes to 22's genetics.

"Ok take your time 21. Come on Raditz let go back to the lookout tower... I doubt I still have a home after for being gone for that many years now..." Goku thinks it doesn't know his home is safe enough live in.

"I rather live in the forest Kakarot." Raditz doesn't want to live in the sky. As he thinks it is very cold up there in the night.

"Yeah same... but I don't take any risk..." Goku wasn't sure for. "Besides I have feeling it be destroyed by now by age…"

"Well, we don't until we check it!" Raditz punches Goku his own gut. "Hm… you force me to play this card." He picks up Goku's body as they fly to his old home.

"…Yeah, we can do your way Raditz…" He was upset with fact Raditz has to punch him. "I may tell you where is it then..."

Back with 21, she was doing a big modification to 22's body.

"…Maybe I should add my DNA… 16's old body was model after the son that I was model after for my human form." She adds her DNA than mix with Goku. "Ok doing this I made 22 basically 80% Saiyan… And that be fine he be more like his papa." She smiles at the fact. As she starts to feel like his mom.

Back with Goku and Raditz, they fly to the forest as they find Goku's old home is ok but the windows are broken and the door is old and busted. As their moss cover the house. "…Well, come on Kakarot. Let clean it." Raditz drops Goku as he falls on his face. "Are you going lay there or are you going to help me fix your home?" Raditz says those word as he removes the moss on his home.

"Yeah… Just let me get up." He just gets up and removes his rotten door. "I'm glade Chi-chi didn't sell the house." He went inside and everything is in ruin. But at the same time look the same. Goku starts to have a flashback of his pass with his family. Few moments with his son Goten and Gohan, and his granddaughter Pan. As he sees a photo of them as a family. Before he was turned into a kid, thank Pilaf's wish. "…Wow, so many memory…" He starts to cry again as he starts to remember the days he spends Chi-chi. Include this one special he stops training one whole day on her birthday. "…If we spend more with each other like we did on your birthday." He being to cherish that day but soon ended with a piece of roof fall and hit Goku's head. "Ow…" He looks up as see Raditz. Realize it not his fault. Notice it getting dark.

"…Dende's lookout than...?" Raditz looks Goku's reaction look plain and lifeless.

"Yep Dende's look." They fly to the lookout. "We need help to rebuild the place. Too bad we don't have any money to fix it…" Goku sigh. Raditz notices he looking forward to living in the home where he was growing up in.

"Don't worry Kakarot. Maybe that doll would up by make robot that builds." Raditz pats his brother on the back.

Back at 21 she just sneezes. As she was about to be done with the modified of 22's body. "…Oh, my who been talking about me?" She looks at the computer as she sees 22's new form "Hm… I may let him age. Like my body." She looks at the question form the system say you want to release him. "No, I don't… After 3 or 4 years when I want a baby." She clicks on no. "Ok. Done. I better go see the boys." She starts to use her instant transmission. "Huh…" She just realizes she in the air being to fall scream.

"We got you!" Goku and Raditz grab her. "Wow, 21 you surprise us big time." Goku understands how his friend feels when he does it on them.

"YOU IDIOT FOR A DOLL! YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMING!" Raditz yells at her. "YOU SUPPORT BE THE SMART ON IN THE GROUP NOW!"

"How I suppose to know you be flying right now…" She starts to feel embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry it happen to me too…" Goku lies to make her feel better.

"Oh, thank you, Goku." She smiles at him as she starts to fly. "So, what happens?" Both Goku and Raditz explain what happens. "Oh wow… I wish I can help but I don't have many things to build… I might need to go get a job and pay for rebuilding your home…"

"How and where you get a job?" Raditz looks at her.

"Maybe I can get a job at Capsule corps, they are most popular place right. I hear they going have an opening of new few days ago, as they need worker scientist like my IQ..." Both brothers stare at her.

"…How big are we talking doll?" She tells her IQ number as they were amazed. "…That… big…"

"Wow, she makes Bulma's IQ seems not so big…" Goku happy Bulma not alive or she sees 21 a threat for it…

"Yea is that too much to take in…" They nodded. "Oh sorry." As they arrive at Dende's lookout. They notice they are waiting for him. "Oh, hello nice to meet you I am Android 21." She bows to him.

"It a pleasure to meet you too. I am Dende, the owner of the lookout." He smiles at her. "It must be an honor to come to a holy place like this."

"It is… I have never been this high before." She smiles. "I want to know you must be the one who created the dragon balls right?"

"Yeah, I am. How you know?" He asks her.

"…Before I lost all hope back then. I hear the tale about the dragon balls. And the power they grant a wish. I was desperate to get them. When I found one… it was just a rock now… but I keep it as my sign of hope. Matter of fact it still has it." She pulls it out as it shows it the 4-star dragon. "Huh… it, not a made of stone anymore. It looks like a crystal now…" She looks closely. Darker clouds appear as see Shenron's head pop out. "Is that the great dragon Shenron!?" 21 was surprised to the enteral dragon's head.

"Shenron… are you back!?" Goku asks him as he waits for his response.

"Yes, I am back to summon more wishes to those who summon." He replies to him.

"But what about the shadow dragon! Will they come back from all the negative effect of the wishes!" Dende look worries about.

"No, they not. They will be reborn into the guardians of dragon balls after you made their wish as they will take in the positive side. With new form… and a new name, as they are strong are you." He tells him that. "As for again Dende. You and I have linked together again. Meaning if you die, then I die. Farwell my master!" he disappears the night come.

"…That what the great dragon is like?!" Raditz looks at Goku.

"Yeah… and that means we might need to go gather them before. Someone who it rotten got them first…" Goku looks serious know Glacisor's men will use them for their own greed.

"Well don't worry we got one down… and 6 more to go…" 21 look at the land.

Narrator: First a new team forge and now the eternal dragon Shenron appear once again. How Goku and his 2 allies will happen and when the attack on Goku happen. Be sure you read the next chapter of Super GT!

xxxxxxx

Hey, everyone, I hope you love that chapter. I just want to tell that the shadow dragons are going be back with a new form for real, and don't worry Launch appear the next one. After the dragon brings her back at the end. Dunno they use wish to make her young or tell she was killed at a young age after the Buu arc. And tell me what you think of the idea about bring 16 back as new bio-android 22. Either way, I hope you like it, and I know it ad but still, I try my best on it


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Super GT

Chapter 3: Gather the dragon balls, protect the earth!

The morning has come, Goku and Raditz just get up early to train in the hyperbolic time chamber. Try to archive Super Saiyan but couldn't, since there feel like their limit they need to break for them to achieve Super Saiyan. "Ok, Kakarot! Give everything you got!" He unleashed his move weekend in full power as he goes Super Saiyan. "TRY TO BLOCK THIS!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He tries to push back as for the moment he achieves Super Saiyan for the bit. He able to stop weekend move as both of his move disappears. "Damn so close! It doesn't help the fact we need train everything we got to protect the earth and gather all the dragon ball..."

"I understand that Kakarot, that reason I try to help you achieve Super Saiyan again, as for me try to achieve too, we need more be prepared for that Glacisor fiend's attack on this planet... We better go it been 46 days since we been here..." Raditz looks at the hourglass as he went back to base form.

"Oh man, I hope 21 didn't wake up from this." Goku walks out as Raditz follow him.

"Why you care Kakarot? She, not your wife or mate..." Raditz look at him hopes Goku have a reason.

"Uh... I rather not say," Goku look away as he can't tell him about she may be his wife from Chi-Chi's DNA. " besides I don't want her to be a worry." When they out there as they went to the bedroom, they found 21 awaked, and wearing a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boot. As she looks very angry with them. "Oh, morning 21... why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because you go far to unlock Super Saiyan, you when to the hyperbolic time chamber without telling me!" She wasn't happy with them to go off without telling her. "I thought we are a team."

"Oh sorry, it just we have no time to waste since the dragon balls are back we need to get prepare for the fight. If we need to beat a monster like Glacisor or worst..." Goku looks sorry. "If only can do it right away... but I feel there a limit I need to break to do so..'." Goku tries to remember how he able to become a Super Saiyan for the first time. "Oh, that can wait, so 21 why you dress like that?" Goku just realizes that.

"Oh, today be the day I try to get a job. and get the money to repair both houses. The one that you and Gohan use to own." She put on glasses. "Now wish me luck." she gets out and flies to new capsule corps.

"I hope she gets it soon. Come on we may well try to get the dragon balls. The old way." Raditz walks out. "We may try to get them all before someone else does."

"Yeah, I know it is easy if we have dragon ball radar." Goku Sigh. But soon start to remember the journey to the gather the dragon ball with Bulma when he was a kid. Along with the people, he met like Krillin, Master Roshi, and more of his friends. "...Wow almost feel nostalgia about it." Raditz turns at Goku.

"What you talking about?" He was confused.

"Oh, nothing." Goku lies to his brother. Don't want to bother him of his past. As Goku surely feel old for it.

"Ok Kakarot..." He turns as he starts to fly faster. "Come on we burning daylight Kakarot!" He went off ahead.

"Heh don't have to tell me twice." Goku goes faster. "I hope 21 have a good time."

With Android 21 at capsule corps:

"..." Android 21 was doing a test base on her intelligence quotient as she is doing well on it pass it like it was nothing. She notices the other are struggles. "Wow I feel special enough with the fact I am a Bio-Android, and I made out many alien DNA and I am 60% human..." She just sighs, as hand her paper to her wait outside. "Wow... if I know to get the boys by now they might go gather the dragon balls." She pulls out her 4-star dragon ball. "Hm... maybe I should make a radar for them." She starts to think how to build, be like a watch fit on the waist, or just be a pocket watch. "Oh, I do wish how to do it." She just keeps thinking, waiting for the other to be done with their test.

"Uh excuse me Uh..." An old man comes out to see her. "Miss. Twilight."

"Yes!" She uses a fake name know as Andromeda Twilight, proclaim to be alien since there many aliens on earth. Matter of fact there a few married to a human. "Why you called me?"

"Oh, I just need to see you, ask you some question, ok Miss. Twilight." 21 nodded and follow him. "Oh, your IQ is over 300. Is that correct?" 21 nodded as she tries her best to smile. As she gets really nervous, try to stay cool. "And you are an alien?" She nodded. "Huh, why you have a human name?"

"I was found on Earth. I don't know my origin about it..." She lies about since she can't tell him what she is on the fact she was made to kill, lead the army of evil and conquer the world.

"And you are 200 years old." She nodded. "Amazing most aliens are not that smart too. You must be unique!" He was looking at her paper. "I see you have a bright future here Miss. Twilight.' He smiles at her. "Congratulations! You are now the employee of this newly capsule corps." Her boss gives her a capsule corps lab jacket, leaves 21's eyes widen as she hears the news.

"really?!" 21 look at the man, seeing him nodded. "Oh thank you! this is an honor thank you!" She shakes his hand. "What time should I come?" She grabs it as she put it on her lab jacket.

"At tomorrow morning at 6:00 am. Ok?"

"Sure! And again, thank you again, sir." She bows to him as begin to think. "Uh it ok I use your lab to something?"

"Hm like what?" He was confused.

"Oh, I want to build something for my two friends as thank for... saving me." She smiles kindly.

"Oh, I see I hope your friends will love the gift you made for them." He smiles as he gets up. "Come on I'll take you the lab." Her new boss leads 21 to the laboratory.

"I know they would after what object I plan to make." She pulls out her 4 start dragon ball. Look at it for a bit as truly think it is her lucky charm.

With the boys they are still looking for the dragon balls as their luck are terrible:

"Geez, never realize how hard it is to look for them." Goku as looking in the lake. As he starts to drive in. As Raditz search in the mud.

"Damn why it has to small!" He keeps looking until he hears voices. "Great people coming here." He just groans, continue the search until he hears a gunshot. "Hm... must be related to hunting for the birds..." He says to himself know his brother Goku be disapprove of the murder of another human being. Then there more gunshot as Goku get out of the water. After hearing the gunshot.

"What was that!?" He gets out and sees 2 men in black suit, with dead two bodies, about to kill an innocent human, wearing white with orange hair, and glasses with a little alien girl with grey skin and pink hair, just wearing a dress holding a teddy bear. "What is he doing?" He overhears that this is payback for leaving behind the killing of business. Just for having an innocent heart, go far adopted the girl to kill his grandpa as think it clean his soul. AS they don't care about his or his choice. "That ... bastard..." Somehow he went Pseudo Super Saiyan, as a trigger to an event he doesn't want to remember, he slams his first the ground to scare them. "Gr..." He sees them still there as a start to talk about him.

"Look what we have here, a human with a superpower. He must be a hybrid of an unknown alien for his hairdo like that, the flowing thing." He acts like Goku no big deal, even when Goku does his death stare at him, but have no effect as he just smokes a cigarette. "Please our boss give that look. Beside this man should die for having a heart, it's our job to kill and don't feel... Unless it the joy of murder." He laughs all high and mighty, making Goku get madder. "Besides he needs to die and that little freak from another planet too." He about to kill the little girl. But Raditz comes in and block the bullet with his bare body. "Huh?"

"Hm... now, this is my fault Kakarot." Raditz sweeps his armor, like nothing as he sounds disappointed. "If I know they do this kind of this." He starts to power up. "I would end their life sooner." He joins the fight with Goku.

"No, it not..." Goku smiled at his older brother. "Don't know the story with the first two... but the last one I know he tries to change for his years of killing innocent people, besides... I am upset more if you kill them without knowing what they doing." He glared at the murder. "Tell me why you want to kill people?"

"Please, what we killing are people who are important, connection to the who are important, or know what are we doing?" He put out his current cigarette and put in another. "And those two are a connection to important, the lady is the connection on to the government, other is a son of the mayor." He just enjoys his smoke. "Why I'm telling you this. Well, become we can kill you now." They pull out some weird looking weapon along with weird kind bullet that use to hurt 21. "Now thank these weapons. We can hurt you easy." They were to shoot at him. Give him bullet mark. "What, how?!"

"...You...are monster. You think all can act like someone who is worthy to kill many people. who have powers and connection, think you can clear your mark by eliminating your mark." Raditz glare at them. "Know I truly regret to don't kill you sooner." He glares at them like they were the true monsters.

"Heh tell that to the boss." the other laugh at him for a bit until Raditz punch him the gut nearly kill him.

"Hm... look like a change of plan we kill your two freaks first than-" Goku knock him out as he talks big.

"...Thank you very much.." The victim thank them. "...But I want them to kill me... for my sins... for the long time I been killing what they want me to kill, I didn't know they were innocent too. I just follow the order as until they order me to kill a child and his family... that where my guilt starts to show up... eating me alive until I kill her grandfather I want to quit as I sorry to him. As I look at him... he wants me to raise her granddaughter... " He starts to cry as he hears the other 2 breathing. "Huh, they are still alive?" He was surprised he thought they were dead.

"Don't worry Kakarot I take them to the hospital." He starts to carry them and fly as fast as Goku return to his base form.

"...Hey, pal listens to me. I think that old man know you felt guilty about it. So I think you can change by rising her..." Goku smile at the victim, seeing the child hold his hand.

"...I don't know I can handle being a parent." He looks at the alien.

"Don't worry it easy... it about learning, you learn from and with her as she learns from you, and it also about making sure she has a bright future." Goku tries to tell it from experience. "Trust I am a dad..."

"I see ...well thank you..." He picks up the child as he. "I'm going be far away. please don't follow me..." Goku nodded as he watches them go then start to think. "oh here." He gives Goku a 7star dragon ball, leaves Goku by surprise. "That won't stop until they have that orb say something about give them great power from a legend or something." He walks into a forest with her. After Goku want to know more about what he means and thinking it possible they know about the dragon ball.

"...I want to know... why they target people who are important... and it is possible they want to gather them too..." He starts to think as he flies off to where Raditz is going. "I hope 21 doing better in her interview."

Back with 21, she started to work on the new dragon ball radar.

"Ok, few more touches and it be done." As she finishes the dragon ball radar, she acted as she sees the signal of the dragon she has on her. "Great it works. Huh?" She looks at it closely see 2 more nearby together. "This can't be..." 21 gets up and press on of the button to zoom in. "It says it close, but-." 21 notice 5 in a black suit, some group that was killing people. "What the..." she starts to de as one of them turn, hope they didn't see her. Then start to overhear as hearing a conversation about business.

"Now I hear the legend are true..." All she hears is an arrogant man talking to her boss.

"W-What legend..." She notices he sound all scared and worry.

"The legend of wish granting stone. You see my boss found a rock that he about to bash in on my employee's head until it starts to glow and it change into this." 21 turn and see he was holding the 1star ball. She can't believe what she is seeing he holding a dragon ball then turn back. " As the rocks in his fish tank change into them too. Now then my resource tell me you have one as you fail to notice I have spies in this place..." He starts to sound unpleasant. "As you tell me you used it as a paperweight, but you have, running with it to hide it in the safe place right, is that correct Doctor Boser?"

"Y-yea but I decided to keep it away from you! there no way I let you use for your world domination! I won't give it to a heartless monster like you or your boss Don Pianosa!" 21 hear tumble in his voice. "Knowing you will kill me and murder everyone here!"

"...How correct you act Dr. Boser. We may end it fast and quick." As he about to tell one of his people to kill him, 21 step in and defend her boss and put 2 of the men in a black suit to a coma. "Hm, I see you where spying are you?"

"Yes, and I hear everything about your boss and the dragon balls!" 21 raise her voice at him, treat him like a criminal, as see he is a huge man, look like a thug with gold chains, rings on both hands a bald head and sunglasses 3 times bigger and taller than her wearing a white suit.

"So what their name... dragon... ball... don't care what they called as long it be useful for my boss girly, now die!" She dodges him as grab his arm with her tail and slams him down."Are you making fun of me! No one allows making fun of Alexander White!" He gets up and slams 21 into the wall. "Now kill her as I hold her down!" When they about to shoot her to the head. 21 just use her tail again to make his lucky fall. "STOP USING YOUR TAIL YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He starts to grab her tail and slam her to the ground back and forth.

"Gah!" she starts to charge up as she focuses. "Kamehameha!" She uses a weaker version to knock out Alexander, as try her best to knock out the fast as she can. "...Doctor Boser are you ok?" She looks at her boss, as there was a look of surprise.

"Oh, my... I never expect you learn the move that only turtle student learn, and they stop after 50 years when the master know as Roshi die of heart attack." He stares at the people she knocks out. "But I am truly thankful I guess you were the last student of master Roshi are you?"

"...Well, you can say that... now, who are they?" 21 want to know what are they.

'Oh the Mafia... they know to have true power... able to controlled mostly everything to this town, include the police, but they know to act like true master behind the shadow. They also know to try to rule the world, they able to rule this town with high technology that use to kill an army easy, and it was less than a week they about to it. now they just try to kill everyone who threating to stop them like people who know to have power connection or know what they are, people like me." He looks scared, as he looks back to her. "But can you ask me something... how you know what their name is the dragon ball, I want to know that."

"Oh, I have been doing research on them most of my... childhood. and if there were... I just use it for wish something pure or good." She looks away. "Go far find this.' She shows him her 4star dragon ball. "But since their back. My friends try to gather them all before a man like Don Pianosa gathers them all. I go far mad this in your lab." 21 give him the radar to look at it.

"Amazing... and it working too." he notices the signal of the magical orbs. "I see well this is worthy of the use of my lab Miss. Twilight. I may well give you this as the pay advance.' She was giving the 5star dragon ball. " And that dragon ball in that young man's pocket too." Mr. Boser looks in his pocket and hands her the 1star dragon ball.

"Speaking of them I better take them to the hospital..." Her boss nodded.

"Yes, you should. But be careful ok Miss. Twilight there who for the mafia stronger than . And I got feeling they will try to get back the dragon ball that you are holding. So trust no one in this town. Include the doctor in the hospital and the polices." 21 nodded and gather the mafia member and fly to the hospital. "can't believe there someone already knows what they are." As she looks up, she sees Goku and Raditz with them holding the injured victims. "Hey guys!" she flies to them with a big smile.

"Oh 21, look like someone gets a job at capsule corps." He notices the lab jacket's logo she is wearing.

"Yeah..." She blushes. "Oh Goku here." she able give him the radar.

"No way a new dragon ball radar! That is amazing!" He notices as he sees 21 have 3. "Now you found two. Raditz and I only find one."

"Yeah... but I got them as the reward from my boss." She explains what happens. Along with telling him there a man name Don Pianoas know about the dragon ball try to get them along with his mafia's history.

"I see... so that why the man warns me about it. He knows about his boss want the dragon ball. Also why he gives me his dragon ball."

"Wait you find one too?" Goku nodded as Goku explain how he gets them and what happens.

"Can you two stop talking and let go ready?!" Raditz wants them to finish. "And you, drop those mafias! If they're working in the hospital, then they will kill these injure people!" 21 nodded and drop them on top of the building.

"...So what we do now if we show up with them we might be the target..." 21 look worry.

"Well let them come to us. They have what been coming to them. Besides if we beat the strongest one than he will tell us where the big bad boss is, and take his dragon balls or beat the information out of them!" Raditz punch to his plan saying he ready to fight.

"Raditz that good idea but it better we do it at nights. Someone should be left behind and watch them." Goku agrees with him.

"I'll do it." 21 volunteer. "I got feeling they don't expect to see an android like me be there, besides they just send lucky weak as you two to fight."

"She is right Kakarot. they won't be a challenge for us..."

"..Fine but 21 makes sure you and the two people are safe." 21 nodded as she takes the important people and flies to the hospital as the boys follow her."Ok 21, I'm coming to in too, just in case they put them into two different rooms."

"Ok, Goku I just hope they don't use gas for a cheap kill." 21 have a worried look.

"If they do I will make sure they will die for it." Raditz looks serious. "Thinking they can act like they all high mighty... like I was.." Raditz ashamed for us to be like that.

"Don't worry Raditz you're not like that anymore." Goku pats him on the back. "And knowing for what they do, they might well. If only we have senzu bean for them." Goku just sigh.

"Worry not boys I have a plan." She smiles. "Raditz I need to fly to my workplace and go talk to my boss , he would help us with start of the uprise on Don Pianosa. And we may use their help." 21 start to heal both the son of the mayor and the woman.

"Gah!... I...I'm alive..." The woman gets up to look at the trio. "Oh, my thank you. I am Maria Busta. I am a judge from Amenbo Island. I was just come here to see an old friend until two guys kidnapped me." She was thankful to them.

"Don't kill!" The man gets as he looks scared. "Oh good, they are gone... where are the kidnappers?" He looks around to notice he in the city. " And where am I?"

"You in Gingertown and don't worry my friends take care of them." 21 try to calm him down.

"Who are you?" He looks at 21 and the boy.

"I am Andromeda Twilight, my friend, they are Son Goku and Son Raditz. They are brothers. And you are?" She smiles at him. "Tell me who are you?"

"Oh, I am Nate Trucker, the 3rd son of the mayor. I just want to make sure my dad is ok since he not doing well since the event he was poison, by those mafias... And I guess they kidnap me for payback my father know about this and try his best to keep secret from them, like an underground hospital." He was telling them.

"I see so you on our side too. We plan to stop them cause more damage to other life, presents." Goku smile at him. "And we might need one of your help."

"No way I'm leaving and go back to Amendo, I want to make sure my kids and husband ok." She looks scared as a move back from fear. For a middle age woman.

"Don't worry I might send you back home myself sure it farther than my trip to capsule corps. But better be there than here." Raditz tells her as he gets ready to take off.

"Wait for Raditz!" 21 write down a list for Raditz to give to his boss. "Here give him this he should know you are my friend." Hee nodded as take it and go in his super form.

"Well, I'm not! I'm in I want to make sure my father and rest of my family's trouble is lifted!" He gets up. "Let me know how I can help in any way?" He looks determination to help.

"Good Raditz take her back to Amenbo Island after hearing this ok?" Raditz nodded. "Ok, the plan." She starts to explain the plan. "And we will do this the next day, right now we need be prepared."

"I agree, we need to make sure we are preparing for the war tomorrow." Raditz picks up judge Maria Busta. "See you back at the tower." He flies to the island with the judge.

"The tower... what is that?" Nate looks at them again.

"Oh, it's our temporary home. Right now my home is unbelievable... since it, all moldy... doesn't help the fact I been gone for years." Goku looks embarrassed.

"I see... well I better, don't worry I know my family is safe. They are out of reach of the town Mafia is controlling." He smiles. "I hope they are ok..."

"Great to hear. And don't worry I am one who takes you home." Goku picks him up. "I hope you don't get sick from this." Fly away to Nate's home." See you back home later!" He yells at 21, sees her go back.

"Ok, mister my home is out of the edge of Gingertown." Nate just lead him the way.

"Thank. I just hope your family is ok."

"Don't worry one of my brothers does work in the army." Soon after that, he landed Nate, as he just wearing a blue jacket and black jeans near his door. "Thank you again. I can't wait for tomorrow." He walks in.

"Yeah... same." He flies back to the tower. After a while, he starts to hear a voice.

"Hello Goku, it's me, King Kai!"

"No way King Kai? it has been 200 years we talk to each other, felt like yesterday since the final battle with Omega Shenron." Goku smiles at hearing an old friend.

"I know and I feel like old time, and speaking of time. You know about Glacisor?"

"You know the jerk who want me kill and make me weak? To point I can't go super?" Goku sounds very angry when he says it. "Yea I know about it, why?"

"Well believe it not but he is the boss of the Mafia's boss, Don Pianosa. He knows to be a man who loves the power to point he sell his soul to the devil, Glacisor, himself. To get more power, he has enough weapons to hurt you, even if you went halfway to super! You need to make sure you achieve full power super Saiyan. I mean you brother can go super since he has his resolution!" King Kai was upset with it. "What is your resolution anyway?!"

"..." Goku stops and think. "...I... I don't know..." He begins to think what is it anyway. "King Kai, what you mean by resolution?" He was confused.

"Goku how you forget? You remember the time on Namek. Your reason to achieves it for the first time is your resolution to defeated Frieza, is not just for your son and friends, but for everyone in the Galaxy and for your Saiyan race!" As King Kai tells him that. Making Goku start to remember the feeling. As an unknown reason, he went Super Saiyan without realizing. "Huh, Goku you did it! You become pure super Saiyan again!"

"Really?" Goku realizes it. "No way..."

"Goku how you do it?" King Kai ask him.

"...By having a new resolution." He looks at hand and making a fist. "To make sure no one like people in this town and others who been victim of Glacisor! And make sure everyone lives in no fear." He smiles when realizing it.

"That good to hear Goku." King Kai say it a bit happier.

"Yea, thank king Kai.' He starts to fly faster. Start to see Raditz still in his super form, holding a duffle bag. "Hey, Raditz!" He flies to him. "So why you in super still?"

"Just get home faster..." He just yawns. "Oh got the stuff 21 want to get me in this duffle bag." He looks at Goku. "Never did know what in it. and Don't care to know Kakarot." He notices Goku is in his super form. "Look like you achieve their super Saiyan again have you?"

"Yeah, I just need a new resolution... Hey Raditz, what was you?" Goku wants to know.

"...To change into a better person and make sure I can atone my sin." He looks ahead. Make Goku think his brother is truly changing.

"That good to hear." When they arrive they see 21 waits for them.

"No way Goku you able go super again!" She smiles at him as hugging him.

"Yeah, I have." Goku hugs her back. "21 have any idea?" Goku smile at her.

"Well somewhat but I need more information and Dende can't help. Somehow he can't any knowledge about him." 21 start to worry.

"Oh don't worry I know a deity that can help." Goku looks up. "Hey, King Kai! You have any more information Don Pianosa?" They all hear King kai's voice.

"Yes I do, Pianosa is like Ginyu, a matter of fact he is same race of Ginyu. But he is stronger than Frieza too. Good thing you can go Super Saiyan again." King Kai just tell them that.

"Great a body snatcher, last thing I want to face..." Goku remembers the nightmare experiment he has with Ginyu. "Know them they just want to switch to more power when they are losing."

'You're right Goku!" King Kai reply to him. "But he does the opposite when he switches, he harms his host's body to point of dying, thank switch back to make a quick death. Don Pianosa have no honor, and worst of all he has have other 3 dragon balls. he knows about them from the time he was serving Glacisor, he learns about the dragon ball of earth from Glacisor himself, one of the reasons he comes to earth. And soon discover right after Shenron come back he order his men and women to get them all for his wish for true power."

"I figure like a man like Don Pianosa would do that." Raditz just scoffs at the fact. "Now know we know what he is. we can plan for a counter attack. All we need is a flash bomb, way to trick Pianosa, and counter strategy for the plan fails."

"Already ahead." 21 put out few flash bomb out of the duffle bag. "There also binoculars, night vision goggles, sunglasses for the flash bomb, and few pills for the poisons and when they put our body to paralysis state." She smiles at them. "Pay to be prepared."

"Yea, but we can use the solar flare at him. So why you plan for them anyway?" Goku was confused seeing 21 have all those stuff that she asks for.

"Oh, you never know since they will play dirty." 21 calmy reply him that answer. Have a straight look on her face. "I also ask him for the bulletproof vest... Hm?" She found a note on the vest. 'Hm."

"Something wrong doll?" Raditz look at her, with 21 read the note.

"I was hoping you stop calling me a doll. But yeah I found out this is new kind he made for the mafia after some... persuade to my boss." 21 get up. "Look." She throws the vast up in the air and shoots a kai blaster at it. Leaving no mark. "See."

"Wow! It like a super version of it!" Goku was amazed. The kind he knows can't stand a ki blast. "This is useful for the mayor's son. Since he is just a normal human." Goku smile.

"Surely." 21 just smiles back. "Now since there time for morning. It is best you two train in the hyperbolic time chamber. We need you two Saiyan get stronger." 21 advise them.

"Why you won't train with us?" Goku looks at her. Hope she can join with them. Since they are a team.

"Oh I can't... even though I want to, but I can't it for 2 only." 21 want to do it, but they are the strongest 2 at the point, make sense they train together. "But don't worry about me, just go on training."

"Oh, you three can train." walk up to them.

"Oh hello lord Popo." 21 bow to him. since he is like a deity to her.

"Oh please don't call me lord. is fine." smile kindly and gentle like at her. "And there no need to bow. I am not a god Android 21."

"Oh sorry." She felt embarrassed. "So what you mean anyway?" 21 get up to look at , hope he explains.

"Oh, I tinker the hyperbolic time chamber, allow 4 or less now. The time equivalent still the same. The different now your 3 can train in it." was happy to inform them.

"No way thank ! Is that great 21!?" Goku was looking forward to training with her. Seeing 21 blushing hard.

"Yeah, it is..." She starts to think maybe it was fate way to say she and Goku are meant to be together. Start to blushed hard for the thought of it.

"Huh... something?" Goku looks at her face.

"Oh it nothing Goku." she turns away. "So are we going in or not?" She asked them.

"Oh yeah. Come on Raditz." He runs off the hyperbolic time chamber.

"you don't have to tell me twice Kakarot." He follows his little brother with 21. "...So what you see in my brother, doll?"

"Huh what you mean?" She starts to panic.

"It clear you have a crush on my brother no point of hiding doll..." Raditz looks at her.

'Oh... I dunno really... maybe it his charm, or his kindness. I really don't know but I know it happens at the moment he wants to save me, and went deeper when he kisses me." She smiles remember that event of yesterday.

"Hm, figure." They arrived at the door. With Goku waiting.

"Ready everyone?" They nodded as Raditz open the door as the trio walk in. Start to train. for few weeks the trio tries their best to train each other. Mostly on 21 since she needs to train the most. After a while, they took a break, with Raditz sleeping. Leaving both Goku and 21 talking and eating their meal that 21 made ramen for the boys. "Wow... 21 this is bit sweet." He notices the taste of sugar in his ramen.

"Oh... I haven't noticed." 21 was eating her own. Enjoy her own version as there caramel on her ramen. Just enjoy the sweets taste. "Oh sorry, I guess I still have a strong sweet tooth." She felt embarrassed for it.

"It ok." He smiles. "It good just wish there a bit more meat on it." Goku tries not to complain.

"Oh ok..." After a while. They were done with their male. 21 pick up the plates and clean. As a start to clean them. "Maybe next time I add a bit more with spicy or add barbecue sauce." She asks him with another smile.

"Hm... barbecue sauce sounds great." He replies back to her with a smile.

"Great to know." After she was done she sat down on the chair.

"Hm? Why are you not sitting next to me on the bed?" Goku stares at her. Seeing her blush again.

"Oh sorry I think you do mind and be bother." She looks at him.

"It won't, I want to make sure you are comfortable, and when you need to sleep, I can sleep on the ground." Goku wants what be good for her.

"Oh thank you..." she gets up and sits next to him. Start to feel heated next to him.

"Huh, are you ok?" Goku wants to make sure 21 is ok.

"Y-yeah..."She starts to get nervous.

"That to hear." He looks at the ground and notices a wrapper on the floor. "Oh, you miss one." He tries to reach it. He falls on 21 to the bed. 'Oh sorry!" He blushes. as he gets seeing her face up close.

"Oh, that f-fine." her face turn very red from being up close. After few second their instinct just kick in as they start to kiss each other. Making out to the point. "Oh, Goku... this is amazing." When they about to make love, they remove theirs. Goku stop half way to his pants and look sadden. "Something wrong Goku?" 21 look at him just wearing her white underwear.

"Yeah... I can't do it... even though my body and mind are ready to move on. But not my heart... I still love my decedent wife... and now you..." he moves to the side as he gets up. Feel complicated what he should do.

"...well that ok." 21 hug him. Try to help him feel better. "You know we can wait to have sex. After you ready to move and get married. I was about to stop too. I want my first time happens when we are married."

"Thank 21." He starts to snuggle her as they went back to kissing for a bit before went to bed to sleep.

"Good night... my sweet cupcake." She kisses him on the forehead than sleep.

"Good night... honey." He snuggles her as he goes to sleep too. As they soon they walk up they find Raditz still sleeping. "Good he not awake." Goku put back his gi as 21 put on her dress and lab coat. "Let me wake up Raditz, its time for us to go and fight with Pianosa and his men." 21 nodded and waited by the door. "Hey, Raditz it time."

"Uhg... finally, I get tired of the train in this null space..." Raditz gets up. he walks to the door as 21 open it up for them. "Great it morning." He smiles as he punches his fist into each other, prepared for the war. "Ready to go you two?" Raditz stares at them as they nodded. "Good we need for the fight with that change alien."

"I understand." Goku nodded. "Just let me get Nate we may need him for a surprise attack." Goku looks up. "King Kai?" They start to hear his voice again.

"Yes Goku what is it?" King Kai reply to him, sound bit annoy. "You know right now I am busy right now!"

"Oh sorry I want to know where is the place Pianosa is at?" Goku sound sorry for it.

"He is at the center of Ginger Town. It looks like a business tower with floors. But his base is in the basement, he never did show his face since he rather works in the shadow like a master of puppets."

"Wow... that is weird..." Goku expects he is like Ginyu, but he was way off. "He is nothing like Ginyu is he?"

"No, he not, he kind of man he does everything go far kill an innocent child or a sweet old lady." Goku get angrier after he hears about that. "And don't help the fact his tower is like a business. It is one! He hires people to work in it as a cover story. He even hires a someone to pretend to be him. Try his best to keep it a secret to them also he know one of the business people well blab to the people outside of the city."

"Unbelievable." 21 can't believe what she gaining from the fact that Pianosa is like that. "Well, we better go now... Goku you go get Nate. We met you at the towers." She picks up the duffle bag.

"Hm hm, oh guys be careful." Goku just flies off with Raditz and 21 went to Pianosa's hideout. Goku arrived at the mayor's home. Seeing the mayor's 3rd son Nate ready.

"I'm ready to go..." Nate look serious, seeing Goku nodded and take him to the center of the town. "He is there?"

"Yeah he tries to keep his base undercover," Goku informs him as he landed to see both Raditz and 21. "Sorry for being a bit late."

"Come on now, the battle can't wait," Raditz says it as they get in. "Hm... so many people in the suit. feel bad for them, being unknown the face they are just a cover-up."

"I agree." 21 look upset as she went to the counter as tell the woman behind it, wearing a black business suit with black hair in bun style, with a stick in them. "Uh hello I'm here for my client, Nate Trucker, appointment meeting, he wants to make to him about something important..." 21 looks at her.

"Oh yes. He has appointment upstairs." She informs them. "Follow me." She leads them to the 5th floor. "Now wait here." she opens it to them. "Oh sorry miss you can't have a bag in the room." She took the duffle bag, as the group and Nate notice something is wrong, as it was an empty room with many gas vent.

"This can't be good." They notice there gas come in as 21 felt an uneasy feeling. "This is poison gas! We need to get!" She breaks down the door save the boys, as they notice the woman holding a gun to 21's head. "I guess you are part of the mafia who kill are you?" 21 respond to it calmly to her.

"Yep." She says it in a mad tone. "I was acting like a secretary to make sure a big shot come in. Send them to this room, and I kill with my own special gas I made. I am shocked you know this is poison."

"Well, I know killing tools when I see it." 21 able to defend herself as she knocks off the gun oh her hand and use her tail to grab her. "Now then tell me... you know a way to your boss Pianosa is. Or I will squeeze you to death..." The secretary was being to feel like she was being squeezed by a snake.

"FINE, I TELL YOU YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" She was crying out in pain. "NOW STOP YOU DAMN CUNT!" 21 loosing the tight a bit enough for her don't feel the pain. "Not letting me go are you bitch?"

"Not a chance you slut." 21 glare at her. "Now tell us." The secretary growl.

"Fine but there no way my boss let you get away with this." The secretary tells them the way as she leads them to the basement. "Hm... we're almost dear."

"Good I getting tired of walking, why we don't blast our way down!" Raditz was getting tired.

"Because if you do, we are dangering innocent people's life."

'Heh more like an expandable hostage," the secretary laugh at it. "they more like pawn we can part with beside we just use them as a cover, story but to those who know be test subject of my poison." She laughs more, making 21 squeeze her more. Just to shut her up. "GAH STOP IT, YOU DAMN BITCH!" 21 stop as she was about to pass out.

"So this is it?" They stop at the door As Raditz as her.

"Of course you dumb bastard!" They walk as they see it just a broom closet with an employ poster.

"...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! ARE YOU PLAYING A GAME WITH ME!?" Raditz grabs her by the neck. Not going to chocking her, but have urged to.

"UNHAND ME YOU BIG APE!" She tries to break free. "IT A DISGUISE!" Raditz lets go. "Just move the damn and push the damn button." Goku nodded and move the poster.

"Uh... what button?" Nate notices two buttons, both in a different color. Green and blue.

"Push the green first, then the blue button you stupid monkey!" Goku pressed them like she says at a hidden door is open. "Now... go in." 21 notice she grins as she starts to find out. She grabs Nate back.

"Goku, Raditz! It a trap!" The brothers notice the blaster come out of the wall. "Guys destroy them!" They nodded as the brother went Super Saiyan and destroy all the blasters.

"Huh... How?" The secretary was surprised. "THESE ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE, HOW TWO FREAK OF NATURE DESTROY THEM?!" She wasn't happy with it. "I EVEN PLAN HOW I survive FROM THIS TRAP, HOW IT GO DOWN LIKE THIS!?"

"You know I don't like it how you called us freak of nature miss." Raditz walks up to the secretary as he knocks her out with a chop to the neck as both Goku and Raditz return to their base form. "You can let her go now. I knock her out."

"Than you." 21 let her go into a bucket to sit on the group keep walking forward. Notice it very cold as they make loud footstep in the metal hallway. "This is creepy for me..." 21 cling on Goku as he held her.

"Yeah, I understand why with the feeling in the air." As they reach the end, there is a group of people waits for them. "Huh, I feel like we should expect an army." Goku just laughs nervously.

"Don't matter there here get their asses beating. Let's go Kakarot!" Raditz looks at him as he cracking his knuckles.

"'Yeah." They went super again. As they knocking out man foe in their path as 21 protect Nate. "21 get Nate out of here! Now!"

"Yes Goku, come one!" She about to drag him out. But Nate doesn't want to go. "We need to go to!"

"No way! I need to see how it end!" Nate was trying to stand his ground. "I need to make sure that monster Pianosa is down completely." Nate tries to get away. As he watches Goku and Raditz fighting non-stoping as there a ki blast at Nate. "Gah..."

"Nate!" 21 to him. Goku and Raditz stop as they hear footsteps as they see an alien look like Ginyu with more darker purple skin, as they a 3rd horn on the forehead.

"You must be the leader Pianosa are you?" Goku growl at him. Knowing he must be the one who attacks Nate.

"Yes and I never thought I see 2 more living Saiyans." He turns and looks at them with great hate. "It disgusting. Bad enough the berserker Saiyan Broly come back to life."

"Wait? Broly!?" Goku was surprised to hear his worst foe, the monster Broly is back again. "Tell me are you sure that devil is back!?"

"Of course. Last time I talk to Lord Glacisor, he tells me he uses the Namekian Dragon Ball. After I tell him you return. Son Goku." Pianosa he walks up to him. "Gotta he was grateful to hear you return that why you return..." Pianosa grinned menacingly at him. As it he looking forward to killing Goku with his bare hand.

"...Tell me how you know about Kakarot?" Raditz doesn't like it how this is going.

"Oh because my people been watching him during the even of him leaving with that eternal dragon. ever since that, lord Glacisor orders me to stay here do what I want here. As long he informs him you return." Pianosa explains that to him.

"So it all your fault I lost my ability to go Super Saiyan 4?!" Goku was getting mad at him.

"Yes but no matter." Pianosa stared to power up. "I'm going enjoy breaking you." He moves up move very fast, slamming Goku into the wall chocking him by the neck. "This going be fun." He starts punching Goku to the guts over and over until he was by a blaster to the face. "Gah! WHO THE BASTARD?!" Pianosa notices Nate is up as he starts to get angry at. "HOW I KILL YOU!?" Nate removes his jacket showing new improve gun vast.

'Yeah my friend prepared and we just play an act as I record, to get the real you." Nate grin at him.

"Why you little bastard! DIE!" When he about to kill him. 21 use instant transmission to get away. "What were those sons of bit-" 21 reappear kicking Pianosa, freeing Goku as he uses a ki blast. "GAH THE HELL!?" Raditz uses Weekly Special at him. "That it! I'm done playing around!" he starts to get ready. "AND I WILL DOING IT BY TAKING OVER ONE OF YOU! CHANGE-" Goku use solar flare with Raditz landed a Vacation Delete on him. "There no way I can lose..." As they about to finish him, an unknown person appears to look like a Saiyan. "Huh, Broly?!" The team was surprised, mostly Goku, seeing Broly in his base form

"So that Broly..." Raditz looks at him. "Tell me, why you here?" Broly shows no response as he knocks out Pianosa as he about to carry him away. "Answer me you fool!" He about to use Kamehameha at him but Broly block it. "Gr you damn bastard!" As he about to use attack again Broly use Powered Shell to make Raditz fly off.

"K-K-Kakarot." Goku look at him notice he is being held back, realizing he is being controlled again. "Y-You are l-lucky for t-this. The n-next time we f-face. Y-you well d-die by m-my hand!" Broly blast upward leaves open to the outside. "F-farewell." He flies away.

"Wait for Broly!" Goku about to follow but 21 stop him. "21 I need to go and follow where they going!"

"And you never well." The walls begin to move as they see a screen and turn on showing someone looks like cooler. but have 4 horn horns as the white part are red, and purple is black. "Just for now more of my army will keep going until you die or. My time to face you. You filthy monkey." He grins at him. "My my you look so angry, I like it."

"So you must be Glacisor..." Goku was very mad about he just use a screen just have a talk face to face.

"Yes I am, and I am on my quest to true immortal Farwell." The screen turns off, making Goku start to worry about the earth and everyone's safety.

"Goku..." 21 looks at him. Look scared and worry.

"...Oh sorry." Goku smiled at her as hugging her. "Now let get those final dragon balls." 21 and Raditz nodded as they go the Pianosa's offices, they saw the 3, 2, and 6-star dragon ball in the fish tank. "..." They all nodded as they get the finals dragon ball and walks to the outside notice everyone looking at them. Also, find Nate with 2 adult male and young female adult. Holding an old man in his arm. "Uh hello?"

"A-are the one you talk about my boy?" The old man asks Nate, seeing Nate nodded and smile. "I see. Good." He able to walks off on his own with a crane. Up to Goku. 'You must be Goku..."

"Yes I am, and you are?" Goku was confused.

"I am Johan Trucker the 10th, mayor of Gingertown. And you save this town. We and the people of Gingertown are in your debt, you have save of all from this nightmare. As soon the blast starts all the criminal and crooked policemen have been sent to jails. As been informed their leader been taken away." The mayor tries to smile as Goku not sure if a good thing or not. Seeing his worst foe is back.

"..Well you are welcome. Hey, it ok no one knows about we are the one who does it. We do not do it for fame. We just do it what is rights." Goku tells that from bottom of his heart.

"It a deal. and what else?" Goku starts to think but have an idea. And tell him what it is. "It a deal hero of Gingertown." He smiles.

"Father are you ok?" Nate looks worried. As his father turn and smile.

"Yes... I am now with this burden been carry now. I am ready to go home." He smiles as his child nodded and take him home.

"So Goku what you tell him." 21 look at him.

"It surprise." Goku smile and fly. "Now we better go and use the dragon ball." The team nodded and fly to the tower. Seeing Dende and Mr. Popo there smile.

"Congratulations you two." Dende was the one doing it. "Tell me why you use it?"

"Because we don't them be used by someone soon or later, sure we can hide them but someone will find them." 21 explain that to him.

"Oh, yea I remember an event with the black star that was used for make Goku a child..." Dende remembers the event of Pilaf and his group do it. "Go use it quickly please!" They nodded and use the chant to summon Shenron. Seeing him appear.

"I am the eternal dragon Shenron, what your 3 wishes?" The dragon asks them as Raditz go up.

"Huh, you have one?" 21 didn't expect. "It better no for something bad..."

"Of course... my wish for a mate." Both Goku and 21 just get surprised. 21 ask him why. "Well, I notice you 2 get closer and notice you two almost make a baby in the time chamber." After say that. The couple face turns completely red after he says that. "Now then the great dragon! Grant my first wish, I have my ideal mate appear front of me!" The dragon nodded and summon an old woman. "Huh..."

"Oh, my... where am I?" She was confused as she looks around as she on the ground.

"Hey is this a joke!" Raditz yells at the dragon.

"No she is your mate, I just revived her since she dies of unnatural death, for your second wish you can make her young again..." Raditz looks at his brother and girlfriend. Goku steps up.

"Yes do it." he smiles with a smile. "Make her at least 1 year younger than my big brother."

"Your second wish is my command.' As they make her young. Goku realizes who she is.

"Huh... LAUNCH?!" Launch look up to him and notice him.

"Huh, Goku?!" Launch was surprised too but then hug him. "NO WAY ITS BEEN WAY TO LONG! I SEE YOU!" She was crying as Goku hug her back.

"Yeah, it has. Launch I want you to my girlfriend 21 and big brother Raditz." Goku was happy to see another old friend again. Launch just fully check on Raditz

"Oh wow I didn't expect I see your brother... since I was told he was evil and get killed..." Launch felt uneasy.

"Don't worry I change Saiyan now." He put his hand on her shoulder. Making Launch bit okay.

"Ok Shenron." Goku looks at him. "If there a way for my regain the power I lost?" He just waits.

"...I am sorry Goku but I can't do this I need use the other 2 wish that already been used. I am sorry." Shenron tells him that.

"Oh... that ok I can reach Super Saiyan again." He smiles as he looks forward to unlocking the forms again.

"now what is your final wish?" 21 step up.

"I have one... make my soul fuse with the decedent woman name Chi-Chi's soul!" the group didn't believe what they hear. Along with Shenron agree. See Chi-Chi's soul appears in front of 21. Goku watches as they nodded as Chi-chi's soul enter 21's body as her body glow. Fall down to the ground.

"21!" Goku runs to his girlfriend's side as the dragon ball start to glow as he sees 7 figure in pure light form, 2 looks like women, as rest are males, having dragon ball on their body. With the one with the 4-star look at Goku, then see them scatter. "...Hey, 21 are you?" 21 move her hand to Goku's face and kiss him on the lip.

"I am now... Goku." 21 smile at him.

"Good how you feel 21?" Goku was still worried.

"I feel... weird..." She tries to explain. "It weird... same time I am still 21... but..." Goku sees an image of Chi-chi front if her overlay 21. "Same time Chi-chi." The image stopped as Goku blink his eyes. "It is so weird, I still have my memory, but have all Chi-chi memory..." She starts to cry. "And I wasn't a good wife..." He hugs 21.

"Dony cry... honey..." 21 hug him back.

"I was busy with Gohan and Goten's future, I ignore the future of the world, and try to take away what you love." Goku notices it was Chi-chi's talking.

"it, not your fault... it also my fault I was busy with the train I ignore you and our kids..." Raditz about to infer but Launch grab him and tell him to leave me alone to talk it out. And they did they talk about how it's their fault for what happens for a while. "...Chi-chi..." 21 looks up.

"Huh... why you called me that?" 21 confused, she knows what she has done but was confused.

"Yea well you are my wife now, kinda since you fuse your soul with chi-chi...what else should I called you?" 21 start to think.

"...How about this when we're not alone it just be 21, but if we are alone... and we are just Chi-chi, deal?" 21 smile kindly at him as Goku nodded as he sees Raditz and Launch walk to them, but the couple notice launch in their blond form, looking piss."So what you know the other side?" 21 was being worried.

"Yes but don't worry nothing bad did happen and I inform her everything about what happens." Raditz just sigh. "So what we going do now?"

"...We going train as we are preparing. for a war with the true monster's army, and if we are lucky it won't be too long until we face the monster himself..." Goku looks up.

Narrator: With Broly back and announcement of the war on earth, Goku and other must train harder now for the upcoming even that Glacisor will bring, will it going be easy Goku or it e the hardest fight yet with him only go Super Saiyan 1 for now, read on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Super GT!

hello sorry for being too long, so what you think about the part of chi-chi's soul been fuse with 21, I hope you like it, and don't worry this time she is more supportive.


	4. Chapter 4

(a note: I have a promised to keep about launch be in chapter 3 and my friend want my story to be out and i was being lazy so i try my best but don't worry Pianosa will have a bigger role than a mafia leader, along with Broly, and i am debating either bad 21 be back and was forced to join Glacisor, since he was one bring her by find piece of her or have a majin villain who works for Glacisor. Either way i need makes sure there more fight scene and less rush, as for the reason for 21 and Chi-chi soul use for Goku able to keep going, don't worry time 21 let he chi-chi come out if Goku does something stupid and/or bad let say endanger the world, or cause universe deathmatch. i hope you all forgive, now let continued with the story)

Chapter 4: Goku's and Raditz's time off, enter the new generation Budokai.

4 week has passed the two sons of Bardock are training nonstop outside of the time chamber. Since Mr. Popo tells them to stop training in it with a bit of force. "..." Both 21 and bad Launch watch them. "How long the damn monkeys be training?" Bad Launch was just drinking beer as she asks 21.

"3 hours now Launch..." 21 was just drinking a very sweet smoothie. "The boys need to time to relaxed, ever since Glacisor announce for the attack on them, they been very tense." She looks at her shake. "And I have been the same too." She starts to think. "And I have an idea." She walks to the Saiyan brother. "Goku, Raditz, I have an idea for you two to relax and train." She smiles.

"hm... like what 21?" Goku looks at his girlfriend as she pulls out a poster about the new Budokai tournament. "Huh, no way this still around!" He looks it. "All fighter from the different world come to earth and prove how strong are by beat the best of the fighter in the galaxy!" From the first time from 200 years ago, his Saiyan blood starts to boil from the excitement. "No way that means strong fighter be coming to earth 21?!"

"That right, I think its time for you 2 train while having fun. Ever since you come back from your training you barely have any excitement Goku. And with the Glacisor's problem be arriving, we think its time to get a day off." 21 want her lover to be having happy.

"...But what if Glacisor's men come and attack the city..." Goku starts to think if that of the happen.

"Kakarot you fool..." Raditz walks next time him. "You are their target remember and if they know what about Saiyan, that be we love to fight and be enter the tournament, to get us," Raditz tell him that. "So it a win-win for us, we will able be in the tournament." Raditz grin at that fact.

'I hope so... you gong enter too 21?" Goku stares at his girlfriend as he waits.

"No. I am fighting to defend only." 21 look down.

"it ok." He kisses her on the lip."Just cheer for me ok?" 21 smile and nodded. "Good. When is the tournament going to happen?" Goku looks closely at the date. "...it tomorrow..." He was shocked. As he keeps reading. "And its last day to sign up... and it is over 2 hours..." He starts to fly off in the sign in.

"Goku wait you don't know where it is!" she was about to instant transmission but Raditz stops her. "Huh, Raditz?!"

"Don't worry I get my idiot brother to the right location." He grabs the poster than went to Super Saiyan as he catches up to Goku.

"Oh... I hope they get to it." 21 just sigh as bad Launch walks to her side.

"Don't worry doll, they may be idiots but they are not that dumb." the wind just blow as 21's hair tickle bad Launch on the nose. Cause her to sneeze and switch to her good side.

"Oh sorry... and I do they are able to enter the tournament in time." Good launch smile as 21 just pray.

with the Saiyans brother:

"OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN!" Goku was panic as he doesn't want to miss the sign-up. "CAN'T BE LATE FOR IT!" Raditz about to catch up as the block in his way, "RADITZ WHAT YOU DOING!? WE'RE GOING BE LATE FOR IT!" Raditz punches him in the guts got sense into him. "OW! WHAT THEY FOR?!"

"KAKAROT YOU FOOL! YOU DON'T WHERE IT IS!" Raditz yells at him with rage hope he realizes that show him the poster of the tournament. Give him the location of the place. "You're going to the wrong way!" Goku just looks at it. "See!"

"...Oh, I have..." He felt embarrassing. "I am lucky we be to it in time!" Goku went to super Saiyan as go to the location.

"Wait up you fool!" Raditz follows him to follow him to the stadium for the sign-up. Seeing two guys are waiting for people to signup.

"Welp there no one else coming is they Will." one of them as his co-worker. As he gets up.

"Dunno Fredrick. maybe we should wait for more." They are a couple of noise as they see both Goku and Raditz. "Oh look at that Freddy." Will smile. "Let me guess you want to sign up too?" Goku land as run to them.

"Yes please! Where to sign up.' Fred tells Goku where to sign up. "Thank and my brother like to enter too.'

"That is true, I want to see the strongest of the strongest." Raditz signs up.

"Thank you and since you are the last two I guess the be enough." As the people about to shut down they hear something, as see something running. "what the heck is that Fred?" Fred uses his binoculars. "What you see?"

"...look like a Majin race... running to... us?!" He was freak out as Goku and Raditz walk off a bit too, just to see the Majin.

"Really? wow, he is right. It's a Majin and it a girl too." As get close both Goku and Raditz were blown off ground and land in a lake. "...what just happen!?" Goku was confused as he sees the female Majin wearing an orange gi almost look like Krillin's old gi. even have the Turtle School insignia. "What the heck... that Gi..." Goku starts to think.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT...! PLEASE SIGN ME UP PLEASE! I KNOW IT OVER BUT PLEASE SIGN ME UP!" She was looking desperate. "PLEASE I NEED BE IN THE TOURNAMENT FOR MY SELF, MY MASTER, AND PRIDE OF THE TURTLE SCHOOL!"

"Actually miss you made it on the time. Good thing too we have uneven fighter now. But with you now we have even fighter miss. Sign here." Fred gives her the paperwork as she signs up. "Thank you, miss."

'No thank you, now the best fighter can from the Turtle school!" the Majin smile as Goku walks to her. "oh hello there sorry for knocking you in the lake I don't want to be late for the sign-up." She bows to him.

"No, it ok tell me who are you?" Goku look at her as checking that insignia is real.

"Oh, I am number one student of the Turtle School martial arts! I am Bu-bu-bu Bu Bu-bu-bu-bu! But my friend and master call me Bu-bu-bu.' She smiles. "And I am on the mission to make sure everyone about the turtle school for the martial artist!" she moves her fist forward with passion.

"I see, you know I was once a student of the turtle school. Lead by master Roshi." Goku smile as he remembers the day he trains under him.

"Master... Roshi... I hear about that name he is the master's master's master!" She was shocked. "Wow that must great, my master's name was master Krillin and his master have the same name as your master! Tell me how old are you?" Bu-bu-bu looks at Goku as soon as he was done looking at her outfit.

"Oh.. let just say I am old enough to be someone's great great great grandpa..." Goku looks away for a bit. "But forget about it, just be prepare for the fight tomorrow." Goku smile at her.

"Oh, right the pride of my school needs me I better go." Bu-bu-bu runs a bit. "oh I hope I can face you in the tournament Goku.' She runs off very fast than fly.

"That Majin is something is she Raditz..." Goku looking forward to facing her.

"You're not shocked about your old school still around?" Raditz looks at him.

"Oh I am... just want to know who the new master is and how he becomes Krillin's master..." Goku remembers the moment with his time train with when they just kids. "Man those were the good days..." Goku smile. "So ready to go home Raditz?"

"Yea it time to eats anyway." Raditz stretches his arm.

"I hear that let's go." They fly off to look out tower. " I hope 21 cooks up a feast for us!" As they fly Goku notice the mayor. "Oh look it Johan Trucker." He flies down to him. "Hi, how you been?" Goku smile at him

"Doing great. We able find the more crooked cop and mafia who work for Pianosa thank two mysterious strangers, look like a pair of twins. Here their image." Jhoan gives Goku image of the mystery heroes.

"Huh... they look like.' Goku recognize them. "huh I know them!" Goku knows who they are.

"Really, wow you know their names?" Johan was surprised the hero of ginger town know them who they are.

"Oh, their name are 17 and 18..." Goku tells him that in calm away as shocked they are around. "so any news on our deal?"

'Oh yes, it should be done soon at Mount Paozu like you wanted by tonight." The major smile. 'It may be pricey to work there but it is worth it." He just chuckles. 'Than again the city able get money that Pianosa steal."

"That great to hear, since it far uses the money he stole." Goku was happy to hear that.

"Yes... but about giving the money to the family who lost their family member to them..." Johan looks down. "He kills many innocent people for his conquest of power, we all glad it all over now. I am still thankful to save my youngest son's life. If you not around... thank I am truly lost hope for the town, along with the world." He looks at Goku. "And now I can retire."

'That good to hear you are looking bit old to run the town." Goku just tells him that without thinking.

"You're right, my boy. I am in my 70s and I need a long break now. As my 3rd son try to run for mayor in my place, he able go to school for the what to be one. So now it up to the people to pick him or someone else to take my place... we hope the next mayor is kind who understand the people's need." He just sighs. "My, look at the sun, I better head off. thank for listening to this old fool's talk most can't stand." Johan looks graceful.

"No problem I better go." Goku flies off as he Raditz waiting. "Sorry I was talking to the mayor of Ginger town about our deal." Goku fly with Raditz.

"What deal was that Kakarot?" Raditz just looks at Goku.

"You'll see Raditz, happen at tonight too so we gotta bring both Launch and 21 to it." Goku looking forward to the surprise to everyone.

"If you say so." Raditz just prays it to be good kind too.

'I know so. Come one lunch almost over." They do look out tower as they see the girl make a feast for them as they set up. "Wow, you went all out have you?" Goku hug 21.

"Well, we think you guys made in time as the feast mean congratulations on entering the new Budokai tournament. Right?" 21 smile at him.

'Yeah and thank. Oh, 21 you remember Krillin as chi-chi?" He looks at her as they sit on a chair.

"Yeah, last time saw him we talk about the chance see you again..." She sighs as Chi-chi's side start to remember. "Why you bring that up?"

"Well, I found out he teach someone about he has a final student before pass away and pass on the school to him," Goku tells her that.

"Wow. I wish I find out about before I die as Chi-chi, Goku." 21 smile as lay her head on Goku. "Want to visit your old school later Goku?"

"Later. I have a surprise." Goku holds her.

"Kakarot! want to eat the foods or not!?" Raditz yells at him.

"Oh sorry." Goku gets up. "Read to eat 21?" He grabs her hand as she nodded. "Hey save for us." They walk to the food. After while when the night comes Goku walks to Dende and Mr. Popo. "Well... thank for let us stay for while." Goku smile as he bows to them.

"We were happy Goku. You all need a home for a while. But it seems the time is over is it." Dende look at Goku. 'I hope you have what you need now."

"I do, and sorry Mr. Popo for abuse the time chamber." Goku looks very sorry to him.

"It ok but remember Goku you do need to spend each moment with your loved one. Like it was your last day." Mr. Popo gives him a piece of his wisdom.

"I get it Mr. Popo." Goku walks up to 21, Raditz and Good Launch. "Ok come on." He smiles.

"Yes, we are but Goku, why you want me to come?" Good Launch look at Goku as she was confused.

"Oh, you were here because Raditz wishes you to be here. So it is sensible if you come to live with us then." Goku just tells her that. "Beside you just be living with my brother?"

"Huh, what you mean Kakarot?" Raditz was confused.

"You'll see Raditz." Goku flies off. "Come on."

"On it Goku." 21 follow as Raditz pick up Launch. "Hey, Goku where we going?" 21 fly close to him.

"Something you might remember." Goku lead them to Mount Paozu. Showing their home rebuilds. "Here it is."

"Goku... our home..." 21 was starting to remember about even in their home as Chi-Chi. "We have so many memory of here. Raising both Gohan, and Goten. Watch Pan as her parents are out. And you training with them. So many hold dear." 21 walk in as see everything look the same. "..." 21 shed a tear as remember more of past as Chi-chi.

"Hm... ok Chi?" Goku looks at 21.

"Yeah I am... just so many memories rush into me, at once." 21 just sigh.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Goku stares at the outside. "I better go show Launch and Raditz where they live."

"Ok, Goku. I just go look for something..." 21 walks to another room.

"Hey, guys!" Goku walks to Raditz and Launch. "Let me show you two where you going to live." He took them to Gohan's old home. "Use to be Gohan but now it's your." As he opens the door, the house is complected empty. "Don't worry you can decorative this house on your own. I going off to my home." He walks to his house.

"Thank Goku." Good Launch smile as dust get in her nose and sneeze into her bad side.

"Heh look like a good place to hide some loot when I start to rob." Bad Launch just smirks as Raditz look at her.

"No Launch. The last thing I want is found something you stole loot in our home..." Raditz just sighs at the idea as he goes on the couch. "I take the couch you can have to bed."

"Thank, this bed better be the last one." She went to the bedroom.

The next day:

Goku and Raditz fly to the tournament with 21 and Bad Launch along with them. As Raditz hold launch to it the tournament. "How far it is anyway?" Bad launch gets tired of flying in the air for a long time.

"We are there soon!" Raditz says it as they arrive at the place as see any kinds of fighters of all different race. "So many fighters from other worlds. This going be exciting!" he pounds his fist together. As he felt his blood boil again.

"Heh yeah, this going be great!" Goku smile. But then hear a familiar female voice behind them. "Huh... is that..." Goku turns back.

"That same Majin girl we met yesterday?" They see Bu-bu-bu flying to them.

"Hey, guys! long time no see! Happy to see you two again." Bu-bu-bu smile at them. "Oh, boys I like to you two to met my master." She smiles as a man in a black cloak, wearing a red and blue mask showing a pair of blue horns, fly to them. "Everyone I like to met my master-" There a noise from the speaker sounds like a woman.

"All fighter please enter the arena! The tournament about to start! I repeat: All fighter please enter the arena! The tournament about to start!" As the announcement was over the fighter walk in.

"Oh man, I was looking forward to introducing my master." Bu-bu-bu just sigh.

"It ok maybe this is over we will meet him." Goku pats her back. "Come on let's go." They walk in walk in. "I hope this help with our nervous problem Raditz."

"Same with my Kakarot..." As they enter the center they see everyone look ready. As the announcer appears out of the center. "Oh, this is gotta be better..." The announcer starts to speak.

"HELLO EVERYONE TO THE NEW GENERATION BUDOKAI TOURNAMENT WITH THIS ONE IS NOT LIKE THE PREVIOUS TOURNAMENT! INSTEAD, BE KNOCK OUT OF THE RING THERE BE A CHALLENGE WITH THE FIGHT! AS THE CONDITIONS TO IT LIKE NO FLYING OR NO USING UNIQUE MOVE THAT USES KI ENERGY EVERYONE, ALL RANDOMIZE FROM EACH FIGHT! AS YOU FIGHT NOT USING YOUR STRENGTH! YOU NEEDED TO USE YOUR SPEED! YOU NEED USE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE FOR IT!" The announcer says it with great excitement as high hope to everyone they like the condition with it.

"Oh boy this is not like the tournament I been in." Goku smile as he faults nervous to the randomizing challenge. But felt more ease seeing his girlfriend, 21, and Launch cheer them on.

"Same... but I need make sure I win it all. I can't afford my school to be more insulted..." Bu-bu-bu looks determination. "Need to make sure my school has more pride!"

"Huh... what you mean little Majin girl..." Raditz looks at her.

"Oh man... is that out loud..." Bu-bu-bu look surprise. Than look sad. "Well I may tell you... the reason I am the best student... is because I am the only student... over the years my school makes fun of for lack of amazement for the people. They all think the people learn at the turtle school are weak. My master says we don't need it. But I think if I enter the tournament, maybe more people will come to learn the turtle school way! I can't afford to lose that pride. Besides I think we need to people learn at the turtle school is strongest..." Bu-bu-bu starts to cry. " I need to win for my school's pride. I gotta..." Bu-bu-bu begins to cry. But Goku pats her on the head.

"Hey don't cry, Bu-bu-bu I understand why your master doesn't think of it but I think it important for everyone to learn we are strong." Goku smile at her.

"Huh... we?" Bu-bu-bu starts to remember. "That right you were the student of the turtle school too!" Bu-bu-bu looks happy.

"That right and I can't just stand by while called our school weak. So let do it Bu-bu-bu, let us prove we are the strongest!" Goku raises his fist to her as Bu-bu-bu give him a fist bump.

"Yeah!" Bu-bu-bu feels like that no way the school's pride be in ruin now, even if she loses. She knows Goku can do it.

At the grandstands:

"Wow can't believe they change the rules that much..." Bad Launch remembers the old time with Goku being a kid.

"Yea but know the Saiyan brothers, they able make though. And from seeing how Goku is. I know he able to pass this easy." 21 sure as for know Goku's history.

"So that young man is Goku." The masked master sits with the girl. "sorry I am current master of turtle school." He sounds happy. "Also master of the Bu-bu-bu Bu Bu-bu-bu-bu."

"Wait what, that the gum girl's full name?" Bad Launch was amazed that Bu-bu-bu has a very long name.

"Yeah as her reason to come is that she gets tired of the people called my school worthless as everyone thing people at the school is weak because Bu-bu-bu Bu Bu-bu-bu-bu is my only student. I try to tell her not to let it bother her. But she did." The mask master sound upset with the idea of proving.

"I see. But I think I understand about the pride in the school. But if my Goku knows about this, I bet he will help her prove the turtle school is not weak." 21 look at him.

"I know why he was the best friend of master Krillin. And if he helps her... I hope he does she need believes I herself. That one thinks my student lack off. That I pray she learns." The mask master looks at Bu-bu-bu.

"Heh, the turtle school suck!" They saw a group of rebellion teens sit behind them. "There no way that bubble gum lass win. The badger school is better. My brother says so." One of them pulls up her leg on bad launch's chair. With no respect.

"HEY BITCH!" She shot her legs to get them off. "NO ONE ALLOW DO THAT!" She growls at her, as the girl looks at her leg notice it bleeding.

"HEY SLUT NO ONE ALLOW TO THE MEMBER OF THE BADGER SCHOOL! COME AT ME BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU WITH ONE PUNCH!" She sends all the ki energy as about to kill Bad launch but the masked master catches her hand. "WHAT THE?"

"Did people at your school tell you to respect other!" He uses a move to knock out with a poke to the forehead. Cause her group gets scared. "Don't worry she wake up in an hour... fool children." He patches up her leg, later sits back to his seat.

"Heh thank." Bad launch smile but soon sneeze from 21's hair blush her nose. Switch to her good side.

"Oh forgive for my action of shooting her." She looks sorry.

"You better bitch!" One of them growl. "Know your place bitch!"

"...these people have no respect do that.." 21 looks at the masked master. Upset with the generation acting now.

"I know what you mean... that why Bu-bu-bu Bu Bu-bu-bu-bu is my only student. She only one with a good heart worthy be in my school...' They see him with his head looking.

"I understand." Good launch smile at him. "And with this. It going the biggest risk for Goku when he fights for your school pride." As the tournament about to star 21 felt like something wrong as she sees a group of people look at Goku with a malic look, plan to kill him. "Something wrong 21?" Good Launch look at her with a worried look.

"No... it's nothing." 21 force a smile as the masked master know she is lying as see the same group look at Goku fear something is up.

As the tournament about to being everyone about to prepare to challenge, but be careful there might be a wolf in sheep clothing plan to do something to both Goku and Raditz, and with help of the new allies Bu-bu-bu Bu Bu-bu-bu-bu. They might beat them. What lies next in the chapter of Super GT!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Start of new generation Budokai, trouble at the tournament.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! NOW COMMENCEMENT OF THE NEW BUDOKAI TOURNAMENT WE START TO DO THE RANDOMIZE OF THE CHALLENGERS!" They show a screen showing all of the 16 fighters. As it shows Goku at the start as Raditz at the bottom. "ALL RIGHT THE FIRST TWO ARE SON GOKU VS DEZMON OF THE BADGER FIGHTING SCHOOL! NOW THEIR CHALLENGE!" They bring out a wheel decider as they spin. Later on, it stops. "BOTH FIGHTERS MUST NOT TOUCH THE GROUND! IF ANYBODY PART TOUCH IT! THEY OFFICIALLY LOST THE FIGHT! BOTH FIGHTERS FLY IN THE AIR!" Goku and his challenger nodded as they fly to the stage.

"Heh, I'm going enjoy breaking you." His challenger Dezmon grim menace like, as he looks like a street punk with purple spiky hair with blood color eyes. "I'm going show the mentor if the badger school shows no mercy and beat them until death." Dezmon was hoping it be easy to fight as Goku realize he just a man who enjoys his toy.

"Hm, you may think that but really you just a fool for underestimating my power." Goku show of his 50% of his true power as Dezmon was a shock as being knockback. "Now let me show you the way of the turtle school!"

"NOW FIGHTER START TO FLY AND FIGHT!" A bell starts to ring as both Goku and Dezmon start to fly up and fight as the result with Goku have an upper hand keep dodging his move like it too easy for Goku. "LOOK AT GOKU GO! HE LIKES A CHEETAH WHEN TO COME THE BATTLE!"

"Wow look at Goku go!" Launch was amazing to see how well Goku going. "But when is he going fight back?"

"Hm..." The mask master watches as he understands what Goku been doing. "I see what Goku is doing..."

"What is it?" 21 look at the masked master as she doesn't understand, want to know what is Goku planing.

"He just waits for the perfect moment to counter on his opponent out since Dezmon has no defense just pure attack." Master was stunt about it. "And I notice he going do it soon."

"HOLD STILL YOU!" Dezmon was getting really to point he start to use ki blast at Goku.

"Now!" Goku starts to head on attack him with few simple moves. "And take this." Goike finish with one simple punch leaving Dezmon defeated. Fall to the ground.

"AND THE WINNER OS SON GOKU! WHAT WAS ONE SIDE MATCH! GOKU SHOW HE IS THE SUPERIOR ONE IN THE FIGHT AS MATCH GO ONE!" People cheer for Goku for having amazing skill. Expect for students of the badger school was disappointed with it.

"IMPOSSIBLE! DEZMON IS ONE OF THE TOP 5 BEST STUDENTS HOW HE BEEN DEFEATED BY A WEAKLING!?" Female member was ashamed of seeing this.

"Hm. It because of you all lack of kindness and respect of the fighter and their potential with their spirit of that..." The mask master tells them like they all brunch of children.

"Who gives the bloody hell about that! The true way of it fear, and those who beat us..." One of the male members flashes something at Dezmon. Make 21 notice it. "Will end up dead!" Dezmon gets up and brings out a weapon.

"Goku look out!" 21 raise her voice as Dezmon about to kill Goku but lucky Goku gets him by time by went behind him, grab him by the arms.

"How dare you! no one allows defeat me! NO ONE!" Dezmon when more wild like until Goku knock him out, with a simple chop to the neck.

"Hm... I dunno how your clan thinks this is the right way. But it is the wrong way do everything prove you are the most fearful kind like this." Goku was upset with this action.

"...PEOPLE WITH THE ACTION DEZMON DONE HE IS OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT FOR IT AS THE POLICE WILL TAKE HIM TO JAIL FOR ACTION HE DONE!" The announcer sounds very mad for the action. The security arrives and takes him.

"Look like karma finally got him..." Mask master was relieved about it but then notice, the 3 students of the badger school get up and walk somewhere. "...Those 3 are up to something... you 2 stay here..." He gets up and follows them. Begin to listen in their talk.

"Dezmon that idiot! The signal was to kill that idiot Son Goku with no one around! " The girl was upset. "Not while people are around!"

"Don't worry..." The same male of the group says it very calmly. "Besides we can break him out if our leader wants us to break him out that is. For his resignment of the team..." He lay against a wall. "No point of this... besides we do have 4 more in the group that can fight with smarts as a skilled fighter, and skilled assassins..." The mask master was surprised to hear about the part they are skills assassins as he starts to hurry back.

"Hey, I hear something!" Other make members notice something. Fly to spot where he hears it. "Huh... there no one to kill!" The way he sounds he was looking forward to killing the person who was eavesdropping.

"Shut up you runt... it gotta be a mouse or something. Now lets return..." The girl punches him in the guts as they go.

"..." The masked master was on the ceiling bending with the shadow. Fly down as he was a worry with the worry feeling. "...Why they here then?" He walks back to the girls as he sees the 3 members of the badger students.

"Where you been?" Launch ask him as he just sits down.

"...To find a bathroom..." The masked master says it with a calm tone, grew cautious of the badger school. " So what I miss?" He asks lanch as she tries her best to explain.

"Well, you miss the entire match relate to one of the members of the badger fighter. But way her fight style is weird... she attacks her opponent with her palm open as like press her hand on her opponent... not so after that her opponent look sick... Then pass out as he hardly breathes." Lanch try to explain.

I want to know how this outcome of this event will become."

"Hm... why?" 21 look at him just wondering what he means.

"...Best I don't tell you... Yet." He says it in a cryptic tone. Leaving 21 confuse as there something bad going to happen.

"All right EVERYONE THE 3RD MATCH WILL BE STARTING RIGHT NOW! THE MATCH OF BU-BU-BU BU BU-BU-BU-BU, MAJIN TOMBOY OF THE TURTLE SCHOOL VS LIN HAI, ELEGANT FIGHTER OF THE SWAN SCHOOL!" The announcer says it as both Bu-Bu-Bu and her opponent Lin walk on the arena.

"Hello there." Lin bow to her as he looks like kind heart sir with a ponytail hairstyle as wear pink traditional Chinese fighting clothes. " I do wish we have the elegant fight young lady."

"Eh... dunno about that... Elegant is not my best thing... I more like the opposite but I will try." Bu-Bu-Bu smile as they get ready for the challenge.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE THE WHEEL BEGIN TO SPIN." Both Lin and Bu-Bu-Bu watch it as they get ready for it. After a while, it stops. "Ok, both fighter must fight in the darkness! They must rely only on their sense and hearing!"

"Omg... really?" Bu-bu-bu just sigh. "This is going be hard..." She fears it going be hard from the fact she has to make sure she uses her move carefully.

"Oh my... oh well even if the dark, I shall show my elegant move even in the dark!" Lin smile as the stage start to set in with them in a big box make sure they cover in complect darkness with the screen turns on with night cam mode.

"WITH THE NIGHT CAM WE CAN SEE THEM HOW THEY CAN ADAPT IN THE DARKNESS!" The two start off with Bu-Bu-Bu try to attack Lin with her stretch fist attack but Lin just dodges it.

"My my sweet Majin girl, you really not lying with lack of elegance." He says it with a smark look as he moves in close to her as he senses her kai energy. Than strike her with a kick to the back.

"Gah... yep regret pull of the first move now..." Bu-bu-bu gets up but Lin attacks her again. "Ah!" Bu gets up again and starts to think what to do.

"...Come on Bu-Bu-Bu you can do this. I train you how to handle this." The masked master hopes his student can win as he watches the match.

"What wrong sweet Majin girl? Give up?" Lin's talk gives Bu the perfect counter as she strikes him down. "Oh, I see.." He smiles as Bu-Bu-Bu try to attack him again but he. "My you are smart my-" Bu able attack but with a palm-size Kamehameha. Blast him to the wall. "Gah!" Lin "My dear that wasn't elegant!" When Bu-Bu-Bu about to attack again Lin block it and pull off a ki blast at her. "And this is the end," Lin said it as he won already.

"Yea... For you!" Bu-bu-bu stretch her legs to trap as she uses her move. "ka, me, ha, me, ha!" She uses 75% of her power as she let go of him and blast him into the wall.

"Gah..." Lin just passes out as the match is.

"And how was that." Bu-bu-bu smiles. Then notice, then the cage is opening seeing the people cheer for her. Make her feel so happy about winning her first match.

"LOOK LIKE -BU-BU BU BU-BU-BU-BU, IS THE WINNER OF THE THIS FIGHT!" The announcement says it as people cheer more.

"Oh..." Lin get up. "Oh, I gotta say that was elegant finish." He says it like he was enjoying the fight. "I hope you win your next match." He raises his hand as Bu-bu-bu smile.

"Oh thank you." Bu-bu-bu smile as she shakes his hand. "And I vow I will win this tournament."

"I hope you do." Lin get off the stage. "I will watch your next match. I promise." He walks off.

"Oh thank you." Bu-bu-bu smile. As she gets off and sees her master, notice he look very happy. "I did it very master." She runs off to make sure the next match started.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE THE NEXT MATCH IS ABEL CHAIN OF THE BADGER SCHOOL VS ZHUANG WANG OF THE CRANE SCHOOL!" The announcement says it as Bu-bu-bu went to the rest area with the victor.

"Goku!" Bu-bu-bu sees him as ran to him. "I can not believe I win my match and it was in the dark too!" She says it like it like it was a miracle for her. "Man I was lucky."

"Yeah but that wasn't luck. That was pure skills and way you use your stretch power to grab him and blast him away." Goku was excited on that part. "That was pure amazement."

"Yea..." The female fighter of the badger school walk to them. She dresses in all dark blue color as her hair is jet black with red eyes, but her skin is pale white. "For an idiot, a true fighter do it as a science ninja." She says it like Bu-bu-bu is a fool. "But that is smart even for the Majin..."

"Hey, not all Majin is an idiot! you..." Bu-bu-bu doesn't know what to say.

"The name is Yuki Mania, the 3rd best fighter in my school. You idiot. Now shut the hell up, I need to see this next match." Yuki sit down as she watches the fight. "Hm...'

"Wow, you want to face your friend do you?" Goku asks her. As Yuki react to her with a glare to him.

"Yea you could say that... you asshole..." Yuki act like she has a personal vendetta with him. "Now you shut up. the leader going to fight..."

"Wait he you leader? Wow..." Goke watches with her. "Huh... it funny the way Zhuang dress reminds me of the fighter I use to know..." Goku starts to remember about Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Along with time they have before they split on their own path.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I swear you just like a damn old man!" Yuki was getting annoyed with his talking. "Now shut up the match is going to start." They watch as the challenge involves finish under 5 minutes. "Hm... that not a challenge for him..."

"Ok..." Goku watches with her but then see the masked master walk in. "Oh, You're Bu-Bu-Bu's master right?" Goku smile at him.

"Goku I have urgent about this tournament..." He sounds worried. "And bring my student. I already inform Raditz into this." He walks off. Yuki overhears about this as she senses it might be related to badger school.

"Ok. Hey Bu-bu-bu!" Goku yells at her as she was munching down the foods.

"...Yes?" Bu-Bu-Bu looks at him as she talks with her mouth full.

"We need to go, your master wants us to tell us about something urgent..." Goku walkouts, as Bu-bu-bu follow him while carrying a drumstick. After a while, Goku and Bu-Bu-bu waited for her master as he appears with Raditz. "So what you need to tell us?"

"...Well, I follow the 3 members of the badger school... and Goku recalled the thing Dezmon try to do you?" The masked master sound very serious as Goku recalled it.

"Yeah, when he tries to kill me!" Goku doesn't like the event of the cheep move he tries to pull off.

"Well, I found it he was signal to kill you as a sign of disrespect him..." Masked master's position was looking at Goku as there more to tell. "It seems those students ar train killer, in other words, assassins, who love to kill."

"What?! Really?' Raditz doesn't believe it. "You have more proof of that!"

"Well besides hear it from themselves. I check on Yuki's opponent, Andrew Noir, at the infirmary... it seems fine from the outside, but not his inside, it seems there internal bleeding and other internal damage. And I was amazed. with few palm attack.."' Masked master as he sounds very worried.

"Oh my... why she do that?" Bu-bu-bu looks very upset about what Yuki did to her opponent. "Master, what we should do?" She looks at him, wait for his answer.

"...Just keep fighting. But keep your wits about them. But Bu-bu-bu, I need you to go to Andrew and heal him. You are the only one that I know can heal internal damage" Masked master tell her that as she nodded and go to the infirmary. "Now Goku, Raditz... I know it not my place but please make sure your toes on them ok. The last thing I want is to see you two be in a major like that poor man..."

"No worry about us." Raditz reply with a smirk. 'But we will not go forgive them for the fact they are kind who kills for trills..." Raditz feels guilty about what he does in his past.

"I'm with Raditz on this. I just fear how far they go..." Goku sound worries as thinking what to do with experience killer in the tournament.

"I understand... I better go back. The girls don't know about this and I want to keep them into the dark about this..." The masked master walks off.

meanwhile with Bu-Bu-bu:

"Oh man, I gotta hurry! I don't- Gah!" Bu-bu-bu just ran into an elderly woman with long gray hair and wears a yellow fisherman's hat. She wears an orange vest with a lavender hoodie and a white short sleeve undershirt, blue skirt, and sneaker. "Oh, my sorry miss!" She helps her up. "Wait, what are you doing here?" She stares at the elderly woman.

"Oh, Bu-bu-bu, nice to see you. You seem busy as usual." The elderly woman smile at her, like act like a good friend of her.

"Sorry! But I need to go! My master told me about foul play in the tournament! And there a victim of it in the infirmary!" She rushes off.

"Wait for Bu-bu-bu there-!" The elderly woman was about to ask her something but it too late. "Well still full of energy." She smiles. Then walk off to the opposite direction.

"Come on I hope I get there soon!" Bu-bu-bu able to get to the infirmary as she runs in and sees the victim in heavy machine care along with life support assign show he bearly hang on. "Huh... funny many achievement and human still don't make a tool to aid them for things like this..." Bu-bu-bu walks up to him and uses her ki energy to fully heal him. As life support shows he is fully alive.

"...Huh... Where am I?" Andrew sound scared with a panic tone. "

"You in the infirmary. But you are ok now." Bu-bu-bu smile at him. "You are all better."

"Oh thank god, I feel like my inside was feeling..." Andrew gets up.

"Yeah... I expect to hear that..." Bu-bu-bu still upset about what Yuki did to him. "I better go. I go now. Nice to see you are ok." Bu-bu-bu was about to go off. But that group of nurse rush into the room with Zhuang Wang in a gurney, as he looks he is barely living. "Oh my... what happens?"

"W-w doesn't know... during the battle with Abel... he was getting more weak and weak like Andrew. but major different his body stop the move. Like function in his body stop..." The nurse tells the detail to them. "And don't help the fact other functions start to fail... It is miracle if he pulls through until the expert of the medical field of this come here." The nurse was scared about. But then notice Andrew is ok now." Oh my, mister Andrew Noir you are ok!" She runs to Andrew as check for everything."Wow, you in perfect health too!"

"Oh, that is... I dunno..." Andrew starts to think. "I wasn't well before she comes in..."

"I see... miss you do it?" The nurse stared at Bu-bu-bu.

"Well I did him with my ki... but I dunno I can heal Zhuang... With neves damage... " Bu-bu-bu know about her limit of her healing and knew she lack of healing to the neves part.

"Huh? Why you can not do it, miss?!" The nurse yells at her. "This is a man might die if you don't heal him!" What she doing is make Bu-bu-bu feel scared as a start to doubt herself.

"...F-fine... but f don't go well I blame you for the force!" bu-bu-bu begin to heal Zhuang. Notice his fingers start to moves, as heal his injuries that are major. "O-oh my I-I did it!" She was proud of herself able to heal him.

"Ouch..." Zhuang get up as rub his should. "I feel like my entire body and brain been... so much pain that no one has never experience..." He says it in a serious tone.

"Yea I know what you mean when my insider felt so much pain..." Andrew remembers his pain with Yuki.

"Yeah. I need to go now." Bu-bu-bu walks out. "I need to go back to the restroom!" She runs off to it.

meanwhile back with Goku:

"So next is another member of badger school." Goku Watch as Yuki expects something great. As she is with her allies, Abel Chain

"So does senpai Dusk Sophia is good are you are senpai Abel?" Yuki looks at him.

"...Not best as me..." The tone Abel use was very deep as like he is a demon him. "But yeah he is good..."

"Good we need to prove them all and prove other why we're the top 3 best in the outfield..." Yuki turns to Goku with a glare. "And prove other what will happen if your cross our path..." They hear the door open as there an elderly lady walks in, the same on that Bu-bu-bu met. "Great who's granny is this." Yuki was annoyed as she not in the mood to see a real granny after what Goku been talking like.

"Oh sorry, I am here to see someone name Son Goku." The elderly lady smile at her.

"Huh... I'm Son..." Goku stops and looks at her. Feel like they met before. "Excuse me but have we met before?" Goku doesn't know where he has seen her but feels like it was time the people he loves was still around.

"Hm, come with me and I will let you know." The elderly woman smile.

'Ok..." Goku walks out with her. Thinking for a while. "..."

"Thank you." Just when she closed the door Goku finally find out.

"Now I remember!" Goku says it out loud.

"Really? Care to tell me who am I Son Goku?" The elderly woman waits for his answer.

"You're Pan... my granddaughter..." Goku says it with confidence as the Elderly turn her down start to laugh than cry.

"Yea... I am Pan.." Pan's head starts to move a bit as shown she is very happy. "It nice to see you again... Grandpa Goku."

An old face has returned to Goku's life as there a great danger in the fight as there are people who kill, but will thing get out of their hand... Be prepared for the next chapter of Super GT

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yo to those who don't know I have an update from 200 to 100 so Pan, Goku jr, and Vegeta jr are going be in the story. For Pan, it already for kids... I dunno...


End file.
